Doki Doki Spider Club!
by The Dudes Tude
Summary: Peter Parker was an ordinary high school senior, who goes to a Literature Club after school. But when a spider bites him things take a turn for the better! Peter notices some changes and then suits up and becomes Spider-Man!
1. Just a tad bit of Origin

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 1 - Just a tad bit of Origin

 **Hey! So before I start this new series I wanted to say that I LOVE Doki Doki Literature Club! But to put Spider-Man in this universe I have to change a few things.**

 **Sayori doesn't have depression. She sleeps in because she doesn't have an alarm clock**

 **Yuri doesn't cut herself.**

 **The MC's name is now Peter Parker**

 **Peter has been in the Literature Club for at least 1 month.**

 **Monika isn't Self-Aware**

 **Well with the ground rules set, let's start this story!**

Another day passed by quickly.

I don't know why but ever since I joined the Literature Club I can't help but notice that everyday goes by way quicker.

I mean I'm not complaining. Anyday I get to spend with 4 very cute girls, I'll take it.

"Oh man I'm the last one here again?" Asked a distressed Monika.

"Don't worry I just got here." Said Peter.

Monika was usually late to her own club because she always practiced piano.

Today wasn't that interesting so we can just skip it.

 **\- THE NEXT DAY**

Today wasn't that exciting either. So let's go to tomorrow.

 **\- THE NEXT NEXT DAY**

Once again a boring day.

 **\- ONE WEEK LATER**

Every single day is the same. I hope I'm not getting bored of the Literature Club! Sayori didn't go through all of her "effort" to bring me in to the Literature Club for nothing! I just wish everyday had a bit more punch to it.

I look up to the corner of the room and see a web with a brown house spider in it. I didn't really feel anything towards spiders. I didn't freak out anytime I saw one like Sayori, and I didn't welcome them with open arms. Well in their case it's 8 arms but same difference.

We stopped sharing poems after the Festival. It just got to repetitive.

Was this really it? This for the rest of my Senior year of High School? I'd hope not! I'm not saying that spending everyday after school with 4 cute girls isn't fun, it's that everyday now it's just reading.

"I wish something interesting would happen." Peter said quietly to himself.

"Alright club! I have something a little extra planned for today!" Monika said while standing in front of the Clubroom.

"What is it! I'm so excited!" Said Sayori.

"I'm pretty sure she was just getting to that part." Peter tells Sayori.

"So today we're going to the library!" Monika said.

"Um, Monika if you don't mind me asking. Why are we going to the library?" Asks Yuri.

"Well this is a Literature Club." Monika responds to Yuri.

"So when are we going?" Natsuki asks.

"Right now!" Monika says very enthusiastically.

Everybody stands up and heads out the door.

I decided to to stick by Sayori. It's embarrassing but I'm still not very comfortable being around the other girls.

Since the Literature Club is on the top floor and the Library is on the bottom floor we pass by a lot of classrooms. We pass by rooms such as the Chemistry Lab, Science Lab, English Classroom, the Anime club, and the Testing room.

When we finally reached the Library we entered and looked around for books we might find interesting.

Monika is looking through Poetry books, Sayori is looking through picture books, Natsuki is looking through the Manga, Yuri is looking through the Horror section, and me well It sounds boring but I'm looking through the chemistry books. I always had a fascination with chemistry. I also had a fascination with superhero comics like Batman, Green Lantern, but not Superman… because fuck Superman.

(AUTHORS NOTE: No offence to Superman fans! I mean it's your own fault, why are you looking in a Spider-Man fanfic?)

Oh yeah, did I mention that the Science Lab was right next to the Library? Well I did now. And unknown to me there was a spider lurking above me, slowly making its way down to my shoulder.

I didn't notice it at all.

"WOW! The guys in this Manga are sooo hot!" Natsuki says a little too loud.

"Well good thing they don't look like me or else you'd be saying the complete opposite." Peter responds.

"Yeah! I mean look at you! You're too much of a nerd for anyone to love!" Natsuki said

"Ye- Hey that wasn't nice!" Sayori says cutting me off.

"Say you're sorry!" Sayori commands Natsuki.

"No, no, it's alright. She doesn't have to." Peter says.

Now you haven't seen me but I'm not the "Dreamy" kind of guy. I have a round-ish kind of face shape, White skin, the whitest you could get on a skin tone without turning pale, I had brown hair that formed a sort of dome on the top of my head, I had thick-rimmed dork glasses, and the boy's school uniform. Which consisted of blue pants, a grey blazer, an orange sweater, and a white button up shirt.

"Everybody pick out a book they like?" Monika asks.

"Yup." Says everybody in the club.

"Peter I didn't know you were into Chemistry." Sayori says.

"Well you learn something new everyday!" Peter replies.

"Why would you pick out a chemistry book? I purposely leave it in my locker just so I don't have to look in it." Natsuki says only slightly judging me.

"Alright let's go back to the club!" Monika says.

As we all started to walk out of the library the spider that had landed unnoticed on my shoulder was now unnoticed on the back of my neck. Right as I walked out of the door the spider bit me.

"AGH!" Peter let out a small grunt of pain as he clutched the back of his neck.

"Peter are you alright?" Sayori asks me.

"Yeah I'm… fine, just had a small sharp pain in the back of my neck.

And that was how I got my powers. That one tiny spider bite. But little did I know, that I was in for a hell of a ride.

 **And that concludes the first chapter of Doki Doki Spider Club! I know it was a bit short but I have BIG things planned for this series! I have plans for up to 100 chapters and possibly more! But that concludes. See ya!**


	2. A bit more Origin

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 2 - A bit more Origin

The school day was over, and I still don't know what made my neck hurt! But I feel very sick. Good thing it's time to go home, I'm pretty sure I would've died if the club had gone on for any longer.

As I arrived home I couldn't help but feel even worse. I guess I should tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben about this. I slowly open the door to my house.

"Hey Peter! How are ya?" Uncle Ben asks.

"Well that's what I was gonna talk to you about." Peter says.

"Oh what's wrong?" Uncle Ben asks.

"Well since you have a degree in Medical engineering, I thought you might know what's going on." Peter says.

"Go ahead, spit it out." Uncle Ben says.

"Well me and the Literature Club were at the library and I felt a very sharp pain in the back of my neck, and ever since then I've been feeling really sick." Peter tells Uncle Ben.

"That's odd." Uncle Ben responds.

"Oh Peter, when are you gonna ask one of those girls out?" Aunt May shouts from the kitchen.

"AUNT MAY!" Peter shouts back.

"Don't listen to her Peter. Grab an ice pack for your neck and go lie down in your room. Hopefully it'll go away by tomorrow." Uncle Ben suggests.

Peter then makes his way to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack from the fridge, and walks upstairs to his room.

When in his room Peter collapses onto his bed passing out instantly.

 **~ HARLEM, NEW YORK ~**

"Now this will hurt but it's all in the name of science!" Says a mysterious voice.

"Hey uh, Doc you sure this ain't gonna kill me?" Says a man with a rough voice.

"Oh please you'll be fine. Don't fret!" Says the Doctor.

"It's kind of hard not to. I mean I'm strapped into a machine that has a bunch of sharp objects pointed at me!" Says the man.

"Oh I forgot to have you fill out the agreement form." Says the Doctor.

"Oh! Well that sure does suck doesn't it! Guess I can't continue without my consent!" Says the man.

"Hmm, minor inconvenience." Whispers the Doctor. "Hey What's your name again?"

"Umm, Mac Gargan." responds the man.

The doctor then writes down his name. On the sheet of paper it has multiple crimes Mac had committed. Such as Larceny, Homicide, Grand Theft Auto, and Credit Fraud. He was a Mercenary. It's what he did for a living.

"Alright! Let us start the test!" Shouted the Doctor with full excitement in his voice.

"WAIT NOOOO!" Mac shouted before the door on the machine closed around him.

Inside the machine the needles on the inside injected him from all angles in his body turning his skeleton into an unbreakable metal known as Adamantium. This turned him into an unbreakable machine.

After a minute or two the doors opened and he was completely bloody.

"What have you done…" Mac said quietly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Oh Mac you should thank me, I just made into an indestructible machine." The Doctor said.

Mac's eyes widen.

 **~ QUEENS, NEW YORK ~ - 6:00 AM -**

Peter awakens to his alarm clock.

"Ugh." Peter grunts.

"Time for another day of school… can't wait." Peter says to himself.

Peter then gets dressed and then goes downstairs to eat breakfast.

After Peter had eaten breakfast he left for school.

Un-surprisingly Sayori wasn't there. Peter just left without her.

Today had gone by too slow. But it was finally time for the club.

Peter wasn't feeling it though, so he told Sayori to tell the Literature Club that he wasn't feeling well.

 **~ HARLEM, NEW YORK ~**

"Doc, why did you do this?" Mac asks.

"I had to have a test subject. Now that I know it works, I can incorporate this kind of technology into our military. To make our soldiers indestructible." The Doctor said.

Mac looks down.

"But." Says the Doctor.

"But what?" Mac asks.

"I still need one test to be performed." The Doctor continues.

"Is this one going to be as painful?" Mac asks the Doctor.

"No. I need you to test a bullet proof high tech suit I've been thinking of building." The Doctor says.

"Alright." Mac says.

"Tell me Mac, what is your favorite animal?" Asks the Doctor.

"I've always been into scorpions." Mac answers.

"Ah, the Spider hunter." The Doctor said.

 **~ QUEENS, NEW YORK ~**

Once Peter arrives home Uncle Ben greets him.

"Oh hey Peter your home early." Uncle Ben says while sitting in his recliner.

"Hey I don't feel well I'm just gonna go to bed." Peter says.

"Be my guest." Uncle Ben says.

Peter walks up the stairs and enters his room were he instantly passes out onto his bed thankfully.

 **And there is another chapter of Doki Doki Spider Club! I really hope people are reading this. I'd appreciate it if people would review and tell me what they think of the story! It would make my day! But until next chapter, See Ya!**


	3. Last piece of Origin, Sort of

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 3 - Last piece of Origin… Sort of

Peter wakes up in the middle of the night feeling better than he'd ever felt in his life! He gets up and takes off his uniform to wash it when he notices something in mirror. Peter looks into his mirror and then back at himself to see that he'd become completely ripped! He now had pex and a 6 pack instead of his stomach being just flat. His muscles were now way more defined than before, and he'd gotten taller by 2 inches. Peter was now 5,8 instead of being 5,6.

"Alright." Peter says to himself.

Peter puts on some pajamas and goes into the Laundry room and puts his school uniform into the washer.

"Man I need contact lenses." Peter says.

Peter goes back up to his room and puts on his glasses.

"Much better! Now I can actually see!" Peter says to himself.

"Now I just need to find a way to go back to sleep. Don't wanna pull a Sayori and be late for school." Peter jokingly said to himself.

 **\- 6:00 AM -**

Peter wakes up to his alarm. He gets up and sees that his school uniform was sitting on his desk chair thanks to Aunt May.

"What would I do without you Aunt May?" Peter questions himself.

Peter gets changed, then heads downstairs to eat breakfast.

When Peter exits his house he finds Sayori sitting in front of his front door.

"Oh Hey Sayori! What are you doing here?" Peter asks.

"Well you said that you weren't feeling well yesterday, and that's why you went home early. So I thought that I might, you know make sure you were okay. Sayori says while her cheeks start to redden.

"I appreciate it Sayori. And if it gets that red off of your cheeks I'll walk with you to school." Peter tells Sayori.

"Hehe. Nothing gets passed you does it?" Sayori questions rhetorically.

"Well it depends on what it is. But anything with you it doesn't get past me." Peter says only half joking.

"Shall we go now?" Sayori asks.

"Why so formal all of a sudden?" Peter asks while starting to walk with Sayori.

And as Peter and Sayori walk to school… more tests take place.

 **~ HARLEM, NEW YORK ~**

"Alright the suit is finished. Now try it on." Says the Doctor.

Mac steps into the through the open front when his spine makes contact with the back of the suit the front of it closes and the scorpion tail stands up.

"Woah! What the hell!" Mac says.

"Do not fear Mr. Gargan. It's all part of the aesthetics." The Doctor informs him. "Now let the tests begin."

 **~ QUEENS, NEW YORK ~**

Time for the Literature Club has stricken once again. Peter walks to Literature Club alone today because Sayori got a head start.

"Maybe I should take Aunt May's advice and ask one of the girls out. I mean I'm already to the age that girls are a necessity. But I can't just walk in and ask away. None of the girls even like me, or at least in that way." Peter says to himself. "Well, to me now that's more of an afterthought. I gotta get through todays club meeting first."

Peter enters the room to see everybody up to the regular activities. Monika is sitting at her desk looking at some papers, Natsuki is rummaging in the closet for what I assume is Parfait Girls, Yuri is just reading the book she checked out at the library, and Sayori is sitting down when she notices me and starts waving.

I let out a little sigh and wave back.

Peter walks to Sayori to see what she's up to.

"Sayori, what are doing just sitting here?" Peter asks.

"I was waiting for you." Sayori responds.

"Why? Couldn't you be helping Monika with papers, or be reading?" Peter questions.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for ice cream tonight." Sayori said.

Wait… did what happened actually happen? Did… did… did Sayori just ask me out on a date?

I can't help but sit there shocked. It's been 5 seconds since someone spoke, I should say something.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Sounds fun!" Peter says with a smile.

"Great! I'll meet you at your house at 7!" Sayori says with excitement.

Sayori skips away leaving me sitting there mind blown.

Is this why Sayori was blushing this morning? Did she have a crush on me this entire time? Is this why Sayori is always caring for me? Why am I asking so many questions?

I decide to go read my chemistry book.

 **\- 6:55 PM -**

I look in the mailbox and grab a package. When I bring the package up to my room I cut it open using one of the knife's Yuri gave me.

"My contacts finally came in the mail!" Peter says with excitement.

Peter takes off his glasses and puts on the contact lenses, his vision going from blurry to perfect!

"Sweet!" Peter says to himself.

Peter is currently wearing a red button up shirt, dark blue jeans, a brown belt, black shoes, and he's wearing his hair up in a kind of style you with the 3 hair spikes to the left or right of the head but the spikes being in the front.

This was a makeover for Peter. He was happy that he wouldn't be able to be pushed around anymore. He has big muscles! And a six pack!

Peter walks downstairs and says goodbye to Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"Hey Peter before you leave I wanna have a chat with you first." Uncle Ben says.

Peter walks over to Uncle Ben who is standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Peter I need you to know to be safe. You don't know how many people could be lurking in the darkness, especially at an hour like this." Uncle Ben warns Peter.

Peter gets a weirded out look.

"Uncle Ben, I'll be fine. You're picking us up right? I just need to give you the call." Peter confirms.

"Yes, but I really need you to be safe. I don't wanna lose you like I lost your parents." Uncle Ben tells Peter.

"Ben I told you I'll be fine you need to chill." Peter tells Uncle Ben.

"Peter listen, this is your first time out with a girl. I just don't want it to be your last. And I can see where your getting annoyed. It's all part of growing up, hating the ones you love. Listen Peter, you're changing. You're growing into the man you're gonna be for the rest of your life. I went through it your father went through it. Remember With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." Uncle Ben tells Peter.

"Ben I told you twice already I'll be fine. I don't need you to tell me these things. Now I'm going out. I'm already five minutes late." Peter said before storming off.

Peter slams the door shut behind him.

"I worry about that boy sometimes." Aunt May says.

"Me and you both May… me and you both." Uncle Ben tells his wife.

Peter greets Sayori.

"Hey Sayori. Sorry about me being five minutes off, my Uncle was trying to tell me something important." Peter says.

"No worry. I'm just happy to be here with you." Sayori tells Peter.

Peter gets a weird image in his head when Sayori tells him that.

"Well where are we going?" Peter asks.

"Baskin Robbins!" Sayori says full of cheer.

 **And another chapter done! I swear in the next chapter Peter discovers his powers! It's also the last chapter of the origin story. You might have seen already but this chapter was longer than the other two. That was unintentional. But until next time, See Ya!**


	4. Last piece of Origin

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 4 - Last piece of Origin.

Peter and Sayori are walking to Baskin Robbins for the Ice Cream.

"By the way Peter. I noticed that you took away your glasses, and changed your hair." Sayori says.

"Yeah, sorry if you liked the glasses. And the old haircut." Peter responded.

"No! I like the new look." Sayori says while blushing.

Peter half smiles down to her while also blushing.

"Hehe you're blushing!" Sayori teases.

"Not as much as you!" Peter responds.

Peter and Sayori then arrive at Baskin Robbins.

"Alright what do you want?" Peter asks.

"Hmm… I'll have Cookie Dough!" Sayori says very enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip." Peter responds.

When Peter and Sayori reach the front of the line Peter orders the Ice Cream.

"Alright that'll be $12.50." Says the man behind the counter.

Peter grabs his wallet and takes out $12.50 and hands it to the man behind the counter.

"Peter you didn't have to pay." Sayori says while looking up at Peter.

"Yeah but isn't it usually the mans job to pay for the food." Peter says.

Sayori blushes. "B-but… ah you think of me too much sometimes."

"Well if this is the price I have to pay to see that cute blush on your face then I'll happily pay it." Peter says.

Sayori blushes even more more now.

"Alright here are your orders." The man behind the counter says while handing the ice cream to Peter and Sayori.

Peter and Sayori exit the Baskin Robbins with their ice cream and start walking down the sidewalk.

Sayori finishes her ice cream in one big bite and Peter takes around 2 minutes.

Peter and Sayori then take a detour down an alleyway.

A man walks in front of Peter and Sayori, blocking their path.

"Hey do you mind moving sir?" Peter asks.

"Or, better idea you could give me your wallet." Replies the robber.

"Wait what? There's no way I'm doing that!" Peter says.

"Alright, you like the hard way." The robber responds with.

The robber then takes a swing at Peter, but Peter in response dodges the punch.

Peter then as if instinct punches the man in the face.

"Alright tough guy… let's see what you got." Says the man.

Peter then in the blink of an eye is now behind the man and punches him the back of the head. Peter then leg sweeps the man and punches him in the back of the head to make sure that he's knocked out.

"Peter I didn't know you knew how to fight!" Sayori says amazed.

"I didn't know either!" Peter responds.

"Hey! He beat up Greg! What do we do Paul?" Says another man.

"We take it to him." Says Paul.

Paul takes a swing at Peter but Peter side flips over him and kicks him in the back of the head knocking him out instantly!

The other man then tries to hit Peter but Peter dodges lands on a wall and sticks there for around 3 seconds and then jumps from the wall and punches the guy in the face also knocking him out instantly!

"Woah I didn't even know I could do these things!" Peter says to Sayori.

"P-P-Peter. You just stuck to the wall." Sayori says with her mind blown.

"I did? Let me try again." Peter says.

Peter walks up to the wall and places both hands above him onto the wall, then he puts his feet on the wall and then starts climbing up the wall like a spider!

"WOAH! THIS IS SO COOL!" Peter says. "I'm like an ant, or or a fly! Or or or a Spider!" Peter says excited.

"Ew I hate spiders!" Sayori says.

"Don't worry Sayori I was only saying that." Peter assurs Sayori.

Peter does a backflip off of the wall and lands on his feet.

"Okay I can admit that that was pretty cool." Sayori says with a slight smile.

Peter's phone starts ringing, it's Aunt May. Peter slides the green phone icon to the right, signifying that he answered the call.

"Hey Aunt May." Peter greets.

"Peter where are you?" Aunt May sounds distressed over the phone.

"Aunt May what's wrong?" Peter asks.

"Peter… It's your uncle." Aunt May said.

 **\- 2 minutes later… -**

Peter hangs up the phone with tears running down his face.

"Peter what's wrong?" Sayori asks.

"M-my Uncle Ben. He was murdered." Peter replies.

"Oh Peter!" Sayori says.

Sayori then pulls Peter into a hug, reassuring him of her feelings toward him.

"A robber had broken in and Uncle Ben tried stopping him, but the robber got the better of him and shot him." Peter said.

Sayori tightens her grip on Peters back.

 **~ PARKERS RESIDENCE, QUEENS, NEW YORK ~**

Peter sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands crying.

"I can't stop thinking about how he tried to tell me something important, and I threw it in his face… I'll never forgive myself." Peter said to himself. "What was that thing me and Sayori were talking about?"

"Or or or a Spider!"

"That's what. A spider." Peter says.

Peter then stands up and walks over to his chemistry set and looks at it.

Peter gets the idea to make synthetic webbing.

Peter immediately gets to work, trying every chemical he has until he actually made synthetic spider webbing.

"With this I'll look for Uncle Ben's killer. And I'll bring him to justice… but I'll need a disguise." Peter looks over to his sewing machine.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE RED AND BLUE SUIT"**

 **I'm gonna start a thing where I tell you all of the references in a chapter at the end of it in these sections. I've seen other writers do it so I thought why not?**

" **Hey he beat up Greg! What do we do Paul?" Is a reference to Greg Paul, A.K.A the creepy fucking, possible pedophile, father of Logan and Jake Paul.**

" **I'm like an ant. Or or a fly!" Is a reference to Spider-Man's original character. Spider-Man was originally going to be Fly-Man but Stan Lee instead chose Spider-Man.**

 **That's all the references I put in there, so until next time… See Ya!**


	5. The Red and Blue Suit

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 5 - The Red and Blue Suit

 **Before I start this chapter I just wanted to inform you all that I am taking MASSIVE inspiration from Marvel's Spider-Man. Or Spider-Man PS4, not to confuse anybody with the terrible cartoon.**

Peter was sitting at his desk sewing a suit, it was going to be an amazing suit. The best suit, the greatest suit…a perfect suit.

Peter was done sewing, and he put on the suit. The suit looked exactly like the Spectacular Spider-Man suit.

"With this suit I can go after Uncle Ben's killer." Peter says to himself. "I can do this."

Peter (Now named Spider-Man) crawls out of his window and climbs to the top of his house.

"Ah! Damn fear of heights!" Spider-Man complained. "I gotta find out a way to get rid of this!"

Spider-Man looked all around and saw the Empire State Building.

"And I know just how." Spider-Man continued.

 **~ EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, NEW YORK ~**

Spider-Man was climbing to the top of the Empire State Building. When he finally reached the top he sat down.

"O-okay Pete, you got this. Just look down." Spider-Man said to himself. "I got this."

Spider-Man then slowly looks down regretting everything while doing so.

"H-hey, this… this isn't so bad." Spider-Man said to himself. "But now is time for the ultimate test. Jumping."

As Spider-Man said that last word he felt a pit in his stomach.

Spider-Man slowly stood up and without hesitation he leaped from the top of the building.

He felt the wind rushing into his face, he had adrenaline pumping through his veins.

And at the last second he extended his arm and shot a web, the web attached to a nearby building and he swung from it! He kept swinging until landing on a building and perching on the side of it.

"Whew! What a workout!" Spider-Man said to himself.

Spider-Man then heard muffled yelling through the roof of the building.

"I know it's none of my business but I can't just leave!" Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man started crawling down the side of the building until he reached the side of it.

When looking in the building he spotted a man in a green scorpion suit.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED DOC!" Yelled the man in the suit.

"Listen Mac! With a little more effort we can get you out of the suit!" Said the Doctor.

"NO! You've already done enough!" The man yelled. "And now… now, I'm going to kill you!"

" _That's it! I'm intervening!"_ Thought Spider-Man.

Spider-Man then crashed through the window.

"Not on my watch!" Spider-Man said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked both the Doctor and Mac Gargan.

"I'm Spider-Man! New York's new protector!" Said Spider-Man.

"Well Spider-Man, first I'm gonna kill you." Said Mac Gargan.

"Yeah but who are you? Um… how about Scorpion?" Spider-Man said.

"I like that name. From now on, I'm Scorpion!" Shouted Scorpion.

Scorpion slams his tail into the ground where Spider-Man was standing, but is no longer.

"Huh?"

"Right here!" Spider-Man says while punching Scorpion straight in the jaw.

Scorpion stumbles a bit.

"Heh. Gotta hand it to ya, you're better than I thought. See ya, Spider-Man.

And with that Scorpion leaped out of the building and was gone in mere seconds.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asks.

Spider-Man helps the Doctor get up.

"Yes, why'd you save me?" Asks the Doctor.

"Hey me first. Who the hell was that guy and why was he attacking you?" Asks Spider-Man.

"That, was Mac Gargan. A mercenary who I was testing on. He attacked me because he found out the that the suit I put him in couldn't be taken off." Explains the Doctor.

" _Mercenary? Could he be the man who killed Uncle Ben?"_

"Well he's gone now. What's your name?" Spider-Man questions.

"Doctor Otto Octavius. But you can just call me Otto." Answers Otto.

"Well you can consider me a friend Otto. Tell me everything I need to know." Spider-Man says.

 **\- 2 MINUTES LATER -**

"Adamantium huh. Isn't that the strongest material in the world?" Asks Spider-Man.

"Yes, it is. And now a Mercenary is made out of it. Because of me." Otto says while sitting down.

"Hey don't blame yourself. We'll figure this out together." Spider-Man answers.

"Spider-Man you're too good to me." Says Otto.

"Well, that's just who I am." Replies Spider-Man.

 **~ QUEENS, NEW YORK ~**

Peter sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sigh. Where am I gonna find Scorpion." Peter asked himself. "Whatever, I'll look tomorrow after school." Peter takes out his contact lenses and goes to sleep.

 **\- THE NEXT DAY -**

Peter was walking to the Literature Club. Thinking.

" _How the hell am I gonna find a giant green Scorpion in all of New York City? He stands out but this place is giant!"_

Peter enters the Literature Club.

"Oh hi Peter!" Greets Monika. "Wait. You got rid of your glasses. And your hair is styled differently."

"Yeah, I thought it was time for a makeover." Pete explains.

"What's all this blabbing about?" Natski asks.

Natsuki just stares at Peter wondering.

"Hey, something's different about you." Natsuki says. "I just can't think of it."

" _Really?"_ Peter thinks.

"Natsuki it's rude to stare." Yuri says.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm trying to find out what's wrong with Peter!" Natsuki says.

Yuri looks at me.

"Peter your glasses are gone." Yuri says.

"That's it!" Natsuki says to herself.

"Hi Peter!" Sayori greets.

"Hey Sayori." Peter greets back.

"How's it going? You know now that your Uncle is dead." Sayori asks.

"I'm holding in there. It's been hard, but it's just typical Parker luck.

"Your Uncle is dead Peter?" Yuri asks.

"Yeah he was murdered Saturday night." Peter replies.

"Oh that's horrible!" Monika says.

"Yeah well someone's already looking for the killer." Peter replies.

"Who?" Natsuki asks.

"A friend who just happened to be in the neighborhood." Peter answered.

 **\- AT THE END OF THE CLUB -**

"Hey Peter would you stay behind for a minute?" Monika asks.

"Sure anything for you Monika." Peter replies.

Everybody else leaves leaving Peter and Monika in the room alone together.

"Peter tonight would you like to have a Study date with me?" Monika asks while slightly blushing.

" _What?! First Sayori asks me out for Ice Cream and now Monika asks me to have a study date together!"_

"Sure I don't see why not." Peter answers with a half smile.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SCORPION STINGS -**

 **And there's another chapter done! Sorry this one took a little longer to make. I was busy playing Spider-Man PS4. But my schedule is at least one chapter a week. It could be more though. But until next chapter, See Ya!**


	6. The Scorpions Sting!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 6 - The Scorpion Stings!

 **JUST MONIKA**

"Alright if I were a giant green scorpion where'd I be?" Spider-Man asked himself. "Well if I were one I'd just hang out in my room."

Spider-Man swung throughout the city looking for Scorpion, but to no avail.

"Ugh. Damnit! Where the hell could he be?" Spider-Man shouted at himself.

Just then something wrapped around Spider-Man's waist and pulled down from the building he was on onto a building shorter than the one he was perched on top of.

Spider-Man got up as the thing unwrapped from his waist.

"Oh goody, Scorpion. Where've you been?" Spider-Man asked.

"Been looking for you wallcrawler." Scorpion responded.

"Listen I can't really do this right now I've got a study date to get to." Spider-Man said.

"That's too bad, cause you're gonna be here for a long time." Scorpion responded.

Scorpion launched his tail at Spider-Man only for Spider-Man to dodge it and shove it into the rooftop. "So why'd you pick now to attack me?" Spider-Man asked

"I wanted to startle you, prepare you for something you weren't ready for." Scorpion said.

"Well it worked!" Spider-Man responded.

Spider-Man then jumped from Scorpion's tail and planted his fist into Scorpion's face. "Heh, you got big guts goin against someone like me." Scorpion said.

"Yeah well I like to keep Mercenaries away from potential victims, by putting them in prison!" Spider-Man answered.

Scorpion then grabbed Spider-Man's fist and threw him across the street onto the rooftop of another building.

Scorpion leaped after him.

"That's one hell of a throw." Spider-Man said.

"Thanks, I got it from throwing knives into the back of people's heads." Scorpion said.

"Okay! Not where I thought this was going!" Spider-Man responded.

Spider-Man jumped with his leg extended in hopes of kicking Scorpion but he grabbed Spider-Man's leg and swung him around, after that he threw him into the wall behind him.

Scorpion then ran and kicked Spider-Man into the wall.

"Heh sucks that you'll never get to go on that study date." Scorpion says.

Scorpion then without warning stabbed Spider-Man in the shoulder with his tail injecting him with poison.

"AHHH!" Spider-Man shouts in pain.

" _I've never felt this much pain in my life. Maybe I'll give up this life after I bring in Scorpion"_ Spider-Man thought.

Spider-Man started pushing Scorpion's tail out of his shoulder. Spider-Man was feeling really sick, like sick to the point of dying.

Spider-Man then successfully pushed Scorpion's tail out of his shoulder and pushed Scorpion away from him.

"Feeling tired yet?" Scorpion asked.

"No, n-not tired just...just hurt. Besides, I could do this all day." Spider-Man responded.

"Have it your way." Scorpion responded.

Spider-Man slowly ran up to Scorpion and tried to punch him but Scorpion moved out of the way much quicker.

Scorpion then hit Spider-Man with his tail causing him to fly into another building.

Scorpion then leaped and kicked Spider-Man through the building.

Spider-Man hit the other wall.

"Heh, what happened to "I can do this all day?"" Scorpion said.

"Just...just give me t-time to heal, and I'll show you pain you thought you could never feel." Spider-Man responded.

"That so?" Scorpion said.

Scorpion then grabbed Spider-Man with his tail and threw him through the floor, it was a good thing that the building they were now fighting in was currently unoccupied.

Scorpion then landed on top of Spider-Man pushing him even further into the floor. Scorpion then jumped off.

Spider-Man slowly got up while grasping onto his shoulder.

Spider-Man then quickly punched Scorpion in the jaw.

"Heh, I knew you had it in ya." Scorpion says while turning back towards Spider-Man.

"Don't (wheeze) underestimate me now, I'm (wheeze) just getting started." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then jumped into the air and kicked Scorpion in the face causing him to stumble back into the wall behind him.

"You know what Spider-Man? You're worthy opponent after all. I was starting to get disappointed. So you know what? We'll call this one a tie." Scorpion said.

Scorpion the lept through the giant holes he made in the ceiling thus exiting this fight.

"See ya Mac." Spider-Man responded.

Spider-Man this web-zipped to the roof of the building.

"Aw shit! I'm gonna be late for my study date with Monika! How could I forget?" Spider-Man said to himself.

Spider-Man then started to swing towards Monika's house, which she had given him the address to over a text message conversation.

Monika lived in an apartment building in Forest Hills. (A.K.A Peter Parker's birth place.)

 **That's it for this chapter! Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual, but I just wanted to keep the study date in its own specific chapter. It'll be next chapter though. But until then, See Ya!**


	7. Monika's Study Date

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 7 - Monika's Study Date

 **So I saw the new Venom movie and let me say this now. That movie in my eyes is an instant 10/10! It's amazing! Anyway back to the story.**

Peter arrived in front of Monika's apartment.

"Chill Pete, you got this. You've visited Sayori's house like, a bazillion times! How is this so different?" Peter says to himself. "The difference is that I'm gonna make a fool out of myself and Monika's never gonna talk to me again."

Peter then musters up the courage and knocks on the door.

The door then opens and Peter is greeted with a tall man around two inches taller than Peter.

"You must be Peter." Says the man.

"You must be Monika's father." Peter responds.

"That I am. Call me Mark." Says Mark.

Peter then shakes Mark's hand.

"That's one hell of a grip." Mark says. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do." Peter says while slightly chuckling.

Peter then walks in.

" _I can't believe I'm actually in Monika's house! Well, apartment but same thing."_ Peter thinks.

"Hi Peter!" Says a woman in the kitchen.

"Hi. You must be Monika's mother." Peter guesses.

"Call me Miranda." Miranda says.

"Alright, uh where's Monika?" Peter asks.

"Oh she's usually in her room around this time." Miranda responds.

Peter walks into a Hallway with 3 door on it and turns back.

"Uh, which room is it?" Peter asks.

"Last one on the left." Replies Mark.

"Thanks." Peter says.

Peter then walks down the hallway again and turns to the last one on the left. Peter knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Shouts Monika from the other side of the door.

Peter opens the door and enters the room.

"Hey!" Peter greets.

"Hi Peter!" Monika says.

"So what're we working on?" Peter asks.

"Oh just some homework." Monika responds.

"I can do homework." Peter says with a shrug.

Monika was lying on her bed with her back facing upward.

Peter sat down next to Monika.

"So what classes are gonna be working on?" Peter asked.

"All of them. I don't have a specific one in mind." Monika said.

"Well I'm gonna do my Chem homework first. Mostly because that's the easiest one for me." Peter says.

"Easiest? Chemistry is my kryptonite." Monika says while looking away.

"I could help you… ya know." Peter said looking away.

"Please, Please do." Monika said while blushing.

Just then the door opened.

"Hey Monika dinners done." Said Miranda.

Miranda leaves door open. Monika gets up and walks to the doorway and stops and turns toward Peter.

"Should I leave?" Peter asks.

"Well Mom made enough for you to have some… so you could have dinner with us if you wanted." Monika says while looking away blushing.

Peter smiles as he's about to say something before someone appears behind Monika and starts talking.

"Ooh Monika has a boyfriend!" Says the girl behind Monika.

"H- he's not my boyfriend!" Monika said dismissively while quickly turning around.

"He so is!" Says the girl again.

"H- he so is not!" Monika said again while getting redder and redder.

"Monika who's this?" Asks Peter.

"Peter this, this is my little sister. Molly." Monika says while turning to look at Peter.

Molly walks into the room and extends her hand to give Peter a handshake. Peter then grabs her hand and shakes it.

"So you're Monika's boyfriend right?" Molly asks.

"Didn't my so called "girlfriend" already tell you? We are not dating." Peter says.

"Whatever, I'll see it when I believe it." Molly says while walking out of the room.

Monika is standing in the doorway.

"Monika I didn't know you had a little sister." Peter says.

"Heh, a lot of people don't know." Monika says.

"Does anybody at the literature club know?" Peter asks.

"No, only you and a couple other people who connected the strings together." Monika responded.

"I got it off easy though." Peter said.

"We should probably get dinner now." Monika said.

"Yeah let's go." Peter responded.

Peter and Monika walk out of Monika's room and enter the kitchen to get some dinner.

"Eating dinner with us Peter?" Miranda asks.

"Yeah. Monika said you made enough for me to have some right?" Peter says.

"Yes I did. I thought Monika's boyfriend would like some food." Miranda continues.

"H- he's not my boyfriend!" Monika says.

Peter chuckles.

Peter and Monika get their food and sit down.

 **~ 12 MINUTES ~**

Peter and Monika finished eating and Peter and Monika were sitting on the balcony.

"You're family sure does like the idea of me being your boyfriend don't hey." Peter says.

"Yeah they really do like you." Monika says.

"How? They just met me. How do they know so much about me?" Peter asks.

"Well...I kinda talk about you a lot." Monika continues.

"Well what person doesn't talk about their friend a lot. Especially in front of your parents. Gotta tell them what kind of a person you are." Peter said.

"No, I mean I talk about you and me being...more." Monika says.

"What?" Peter asks.

"I talk about how I wish me and you were more than just friends." Monika says.

Peter turns toward Monika and sits across from her now.

"Monika what are you trying to say?" Peter asks.

"I- I- I lov- wait." Monika says before being cut off by Peter.

" _My spider sense is tingling… why? Nothing is going wrong. Maybe, maybe Scorpion is nearby. But how? He doesn't know who I really am. Or at least I think he doesn't."_

Peter's index finger is rested on Monika's lips to keep her from talking.

"Peter what's wrong?" Monika asks.

"Get inside." Peter says.

"What?" Monika asks.

"Get inside now." Peter says again.

"Why? Are you coming with?" Monika asks.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Literature Club." Peter says.

Monika goes inside and when she was out of view Peter changed into his Spider-Man suit and jumps off of the balcony.

Spider-Man swings throughout the city and finds the scene of a crime with police tape.

"Hmm, maybe Scorpion was here." Spider-Man says to himself.

Spider-Man looks at the ground and sees a puddle of green liquid and jumps from his perch point to land beside it.

Spider-Man kneels down.

"This must be some of Scorpion's poison." Spider-Man says.

"Hmm. Maybe if I collect a sample of it, I could create an antidote that reverts all negative effects of the poison." Spider-man says.

Spider-Man collects some of the poison in an empty web cartridge.

"Good thing this poison only works if it's inside the body." Spider-Man says.

Spider-Man clips the now poison filled web cartridge onto his hidden belt.

"Hiya Spider." Says a voice from behind Spider-Man.

Spider-Man turns around to meet with Scorpion's tail wrap around his waist and throw him into a car.

"Alright Scorpion. Let's do this again shall we?" Spider-Man says.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SCORPIONS ARE PREDATORS**

 **And there goes another chapter of Doki Doki Spider Club! We're coming up to the final battle between Spider-Man and Scorpion! It's not in the next chapter though. My stories work with seasons. Each 10 chapters are 1 season, so the first 10 chapters would be season 1 the next 10 would be season 2 and so on. Each new season has a new villain much like a movie or really anything with more than one iteration. But until then… See Ya!**


	8. Scorpions are Predators

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 8 - Scorpions are Predators

 **Man I love Spider-Man. He's my best friend after all! I mean, I also love Monika. Well that's because she's my Girlfriend. Anyway! Back to the Story!**

"I've been waiting to have a rematch with you." Spider-Man said.

"Sorry spider, just dropped in to say hi. Scorpion said. "And take this."

Scorpion held up the bottle containing the Antidote to his poison.

"No." Spider-Man muttered under his breath. "Give it back Scorpion! That has no value to you!"

"Oh it has more value to me than you'd think." Scorpion said.

Scorpion jumps off and Spider-Man follows after.

Scorpion and Spider-Man are jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Scorpion give the bottle back!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Never!" Scorpion shouted back.

Scorpion's arm panel then opened up and revealed a screen and a hole the size of the bottle he was holding.

Scorpion put to bottle in the hole and screen turned on displaying a screen that read "POSITIVE" in big bold green letters.

Scorpion smiled before he got kicked into the back of the head and face planted into the building he was on.

"That'll teach you to take this that aren't yours." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man took the antidote and jumped away, leaving Scorpion unconscious on the roof of a building.

Spider-Man was swinging through the city, thinking to himself.

"I wonder what Monika was gonna tell me. I hope it wasn't something important." Spider-Man says. "She walks up to me tomorrow and says "I'm pregnant and YOUR the father!" NO! That, that's dumb. Monika doesn't even like me that way."

Spider-Man swings home.

 **~ QUEENS, NEW YORK, PARKERS RESIDENCE ~**

Peter plops into his bed.

 ***GROAN*** "Ugh, Monika probably thinks I'm jerk after doing that." Peter says. "Well, I can say goodbye to having a girlfriend."

" **I-I- I lov-"**

"AHH!" Peter shouts while sitting up and grabbing his head. "WHY?! WHY CAN'T I GET MONIKA OFF OF MY MIND?!"

"Peter keep it down!" Aunt May yells from her room.

Peter stops grabbing his head. He sighs, lays back down and shuts his eyes. "What am I gonna do?"

 **\- THE NEXT DAY -**

Peter is walking to the Literature Club when he notices somebody he knew picking on another person.

This was Flash Thompson. Peter's so called "Arch Nemesis". But now it's kinda Scorpion who's his nemesis.

" _I wanna help, but I can't give out my secret! Ah Screw it!"_

Peter walked up to Flash.

"Hey leave him alone man." Peter said.

Flash looks over to Peter who is now as tall as himself.

"Heh, someone hit a growth spurt." Flash said.

"You can't just pick on people like that." Peter said.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" Flash says.

"Me." Peter says.

Flash chuckles. "You? Puny Parker? No way! I'm so scared!"

Flash keeps mocking Peter calling him names and teasing him, until Peter had had enough of it and punched Flash right in the jaw knocking him out cold!

Everybody steps back shocked.

"Next time, think before you talk shit." Peter says.

Peter then continues to walk to the Literature Club.

When Peter arrives the girls instantly flood him.

"Peter!" Monika says with a disapproving look.

"Did you feel like a badass?!" Natsuki asks.

"What?" Peter asks.

"Peter why'd you do that?" Sayori asks tears forming in her eyes.

"Peter I certainly thought more of you." Yuri says.

"What?! Why'd I do what?!" Peter asks.

"Why'd you beat up Flash?!" Monika asks.

"I- Wait how do you know about that?" Peter asks.

"Natsuki was there." Monika says pointing to Natsuki.

"Hey, it wasn't because I'm a dick trust me." Peter says.

"Peter I'd like to ask you to refrain from using such language." Yuri says.

"Sorry Yuri." Peter says.

"Then why did you do it?" Monika asks.

"He was picking on someone. I had to step in, and well...it came to the point where he started picking on me as well. And I guess I just lost my temper. Sorry." Peter says.

"Oh. Peter sorry that I got angry at you I didn't hear the full story." Monika says now way more chill.

"Yeah, I used to get bullied by Flash as well, until he was held back and I moved up a grade." Peter says.

"But anyway, you must be pretty strong to take on Flash Thompson and win!" Natsuki said.

"Yes I have also noticed that you've gotten more muscle mass." Yuri says while blushing.

"Yeah, where did you get all of this muscle?" Natsuki asks, while grabbing Peter's arm and rubbing his muscles.

"Hey!" Yuri and Sayori then start rubbing Peter's muscles as well. "Can you cut it out?!"

"Girls can you please stop rubbing Peter's muscles…even though, they are pretty, big." Monika says before getting lost and also starts rubbing Peter's muscles.

"GIRLS! CONTROL YOURSELVES!" Peter shouts.

All the girls stop rubbing Peter's muscles and back off.

"Well, answer our question!" Natsuki says.

"I-I-I started working out that's all." Peter says.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job, so I say keep it up!" Monika says while giving me a sweet smile.

 **And there's another chapter done. Sorry about that whole...thing at the beginning. I promise that'll never happen again. Anyway, the final battle between Spider-Man and Scorpion is coming up! And Flash has finally been introduced. I've been trying to introduce him for awhile now. Until next time… See Ya!**


	9. Spiders are Prey

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 9 - Spiders are Prey

The school day was finally over and Peter was feeling like some much deserved rest. Peter walked home alone because Sayori stayed behind to help Monika with some after club activities.

Peter entered the house and went straight to his room and lied on his bed.

"Y'know I never really noticed how cute Monika is until she asked me to study with her." Peter said to himself. "Wait what? What am I thinking about?"

"GAH! I need something to take my mind off of this." Peter says to himself.

Peter looks over to his costume and sits up.

"My suits a bit bland. I'm gonna add some improvements.

Peter walks over to his suit and puts it on his desk.

Minutes upon Hours pass, before Peter is done making his new suit. It was hard but in the end, it was all worth it.

Peter puts on the suit, and it looks exactly like the Spider-Man PS4 Advanced Suit. Spider-Man hears the police scanner and jumps out his window.

 **~ STAN LEE HIGH SCHOOL, QUEENS, NEW YORK ~**

Sayori is putting some boxes in the clubroom closet while Monika is cleaning the desks.

"Hey Sayori, can I talk to you about something?" Monika asks.

"Of course Monika! Anything to stop doing work!" Sayori says.

Sayori walks over to Monika.

"I need your advice on something." Monika says.

"What is it?" Sayori asks.

"How do I ask out a boy?" Monika asks.

Sayori widens her eyes and takes a step back.

"Monika I'm not really the best person to ask for this." Sayori says.

"Yeah, but this guy… he's, he's really special to me." Monika says.

Sayori takes a step forward and stops widening her eyes.

"Well, I guess it depends on the guy. Who is it?" Sayori asks.

Monika looks down and starts blushing.

"P-P-Peter." Monika spits out.

Sayori widens her eyes again, and perks her head up.

"Peter?" Sayori says.

"Y-yeah." Monika confirms.

" _Monika likes Peter? I had no idea. I mean I have no chance with him anyway."_

"Well, with Peter you gotta get to his level. Like, say smart people words." Sayori says.

"Smart people words?" Monika says.

"Yeah! Like, chemistry, or biology, and other stuff like that!" Sayori says with a smile.

"Sayori those aren't smart people words. Those are regular words that people use." Monika says.

"Yeah but those words make me all confused!" Sayori says.

Monika chuckles.

"Smart people words? Got it!" Monika says while smiling sweetly.

 **~ PARKERS RESIDENCE, QUEENS, NEW YORK ~**

Spider-Man flies through his open window.

"Hope my room didn't get flies while I was out." Spider-Man says while taking off his mask. "What's this?"

Peter looks on his bed and sees a letter.

"Come and get me if you can…" Read the letter.

"Scorpion… but how does he know where I live?" Peter asks. "No matter, I gotta go catch him!"

Peter puts his mask back on and jumps out his window again.

 **~ FOREST HILLS, NEW YORK, ADDRESS WITHHELD ~**

"Yeah Dad. I'll be safe."

"NO I'M NOT SEEING A BOY!"

"Whatever I'll see later."

Out of the house steps Natsuki.

Natsuki starts walking down the road, in the distance somethings flying at her.

 **~ SPIDER-MAN'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

"I gotta find out where he is! I mean seriously what kind of a supervillain doesn't tell his enemy where to find him? It's ridiculous!" Spider-Man says to himself. "Nobody walks down this road so I'm all good on swinging low."

Spider-Man then hits something causing him to let go of his web and fall to the ground.

"Ow. What the hell was that?" Spider-Man asks himself.

"I'm a who! Not a what!" Shouts Natsuki who is on the ground clutching her forehead.

" _Wait, I recognize that voice! N-Natsuki?"_

Spider-Man turns around to be met with Natsuki.

"And I think I'm the one asking who the hell are you?" Natsuki says. "So anyway, who the hell are you?"

Spider-Man stands up and helps Natsuki up.

"I'm Spider-Man!" Spider-Man says.

"Who?" Natsuki asks.

"Y'know, your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" Spider-Man says.

"Never heard of you." Natsuki says while staring blankly into Spider-Man's pure white lenses.

"Damnit! The police must've kept my notes for themselves." Spider-Man said to himself.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"Nevermind. Sorry about this! Just remember my name!" Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then runs and jumps off of the ground and starts swinging away.

"Why was that guy wearing spandex?" Natsuki asked.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED IN ARACHNOPHOBIA -**

 **And now finally the next chapter will be the last one in Season 1. The next chapter is the fight between Spider-Man and Scorpion! Anyway, as the Desc. says this story is a Peter x Monika fic, so in the end it's Peter and Monika who are gonna end up together. Until next chapter though… See Ya!**


	10. Arachnophobia

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 10 - Arachnophobia

 **Were finally here! The final battle between Spider-Man and Scorpion! It's had not a long time coming because of how consistently I updated but let's waste no more time!**

Spider-Man ended up swinging throughout the whole city and not finding Scorpion.

"Where the hell could he be?" Spider-Man asked himself.

Just then Spider-Man's phone started ringing and he answered.

"Hello?" Spider-Man said to the unknown caller.

"Spider-Man… where are you?" Scorpion said from the other line.

"Scorpion! You never gave me a place I've been searching all day!" Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man had been searching for Scorpion for over 6 hours.

"Well we're at the tallest construction site." Scorpion said.

"I'm headed there now." Spider-Man responded. "Wait what do you mean we're?"

"Oh I should probably tell you now. I have a little friend of yours waiting. If you're not here in the next 30 minutes then she falls." Scorpion says.

"Scorpion NO!" Spider-Man is cut off by Scorpion hanging up.

"NO! No no no no no no no NO!" Said Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man instantly changed directions and headed for the tallest construction site in the city.

 **\- 29 MINUTES LATER -**

Scorpion was waiting at the bottom of the construction site.

"Heh, here I thought he'd have the guts to actually come." Scorpion said.

Scorpion started climbing the building.

"Wait Scorpion no! I'm here!" Spider-Man said.

Scorpion stopped climbing and turned around.

"Ah Spider-Man. You're finally here." Scorpion said.

"Yeah, I'm here. Now where's the girl?" Spider-Man asked.

"On the top. But don't worry about her right now." Scorpion said.

"What do you want Scorpion?" Spider-Man asked.

"Give me that antidote, and all of this ends. You'll never see a glimpse of me again. Not even hear my name." Scorpion answered.

Spider-Man looked at the antidote and back at Scorpion.

"I'm not giving you the antidote. And that's final." Spider-Man said while putting the Antidote in his back pocket.

"Fine. Have it your way." Scorpion responded.

Scorpion the swung his tail at Spider-Man only for him to catch it. Scorpion then swung Spider-Man into the building.

"Give me the Antidote." Scorpion said as he jumped into the building.

"Never." Spider-Man responded.

Scorpion then leaped towards Spider-Man and Spider-Man dodged him.

Spider-Man then web zipped to Scorpion and punched him in the jaw. Spider-Man then kicked him in the face.

"You cunt!" Scorpion shouted.

Scorpion then grabbed Spider-Man by his shoulders and threw him through the 5 floors. Scorpion then jumped and kneed Spider-Man in the stomach and he flew through 8 more floors.

Spider-Man landed on the 13th floor.

"Why'd this have to go down on Friday?" Spider-Man asked himself.

Scorpion then landed on the same floor as Spider-Man.

Spider-Man wasted no time and uppercutted Scorpion causing him to go through 4 floors.

Spider-Man then jumped to Scorpion.

Scorpion then leg sweeped Spider-Man and punched him through the rest of the 3 floors.

They were now on the roof.

Spider-Man was trying to get up and Scorpion was already up.

"Spider-Man. I'd like you to meet my niece… Sayori." Scorpion said.

Spider-Man looked up and saw Sayori tied up with rope and some duct tape on her mouth.

" _Oh no. I forgot that Sayori's last name is Gargan. And that her uncle is a big time criminal. How could I be so careless?"_

Spider-Man then stood up.

"Just give up. I know who you are… Peter." Scorpion said.

Spider-Man shot a disapproving look at Sayori.

"Just give me the Antidote, and she lives." Scorpion said.

Scorpion's tail then slowly crept up on Sayori. Tears started to form in Sayori's eyes.

Now Peter knew he screwed up. Sayori crying his Peter's kryptonite.

"So if I give you the Antidote, then you let her go?" Spider-Man said.

"Cross my heart." Scorpion said.

Spider-Man then pulled the Antidote from his pocket. With hesitation he tossed it to Scorpion who in response caught it.

"Good spider." Scorpion said. "But I changed my mind."

Scorpion then stabbed Sayori in the shoulder and injected her with his poison. Then Scorpion threw her off the building.

"NO!" Spider-Man shouted.

Spider-Man then started running he shoved Scorpion and grabbed the Antidote and jumped off the building.

Spider-Man finally caught up with Sayori.

Spider-Man then tore off the duct tape and broke the rope that tied her up.

"You alright?" Spider-Man asked.

"You came." Sayori said.

Sayori then lifted up Peter's mask and pulled him into a deep kiss.

She broke the kiss after around 10 seconds.

Sayori pulled his mask down.

Spider-Man pulled out the Antidote it was in a needle.

"Sayori I need to give you the Antidote." Spider-Man said.

"But what about you?" Sayori asked.

"Don't worry about me." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then injected the Antidote into Sayori.

Spider-Man then dropped Sayori and shot a web on her putting her down carefully onto the sidewalk below.

"Go get some help! I'm gonna deal with your uncle!" Spider-Man said before shooting a web to the top of the building.

Spider-Man then landed on top of the building with Scorpion.

Scorpion swung his tail at Spider-Man and he rolled under it and landed on some crates. Spider-Man then shot at Scorpion punching him in the face and rolled around him and shot at him again by kicking him in him face. Spider-Man then punched Scorpion in the face twice then kicked him in the face. And then he uppercut Scorpion sending him 5 feet into the air with a hard landing.

Scorpion was now defeated and unconscious.

"I did it. I defeated him.

Behind Spider-Man cops burst onto the roof and pointed there guns at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man turned around and put his hand in the air.

"Woah woah woah! What's with the guns?" Spider-Man asked.

Then Sayori came from behind them.

"No! He's the one who saved me!" Sayori said.

The cops then put their guns down.

Sayori then walked towards Spider-Man.

Playing it safe Sayori then pretended not to know Spider-Man's identity.

"Who are you?" Sayori asked.

"I'm Spider-Man." Spider-Man responded.

Sayori then smiled.

Peter smiled under his mask.

Spider-Man then crumbled to the ground and fell into Sayori's arms.

"What's wrong?" Sayori asked.

"H-his poison. It's finally killing me." Spider-Man said.

Sayori then layed Spider-Man down on the ground using her thighs as a makeshift pillow.

"I'm sorry I was never a better friend to you." Spider-Man said.

"That doesn't matter now. You saved my life." Sayori responded.

"And you saved mine." Spider-Man responded.

"What do you mean?" Sayori asked.

"If it weren't for you I would've killed myself over Uncle Ben's death. But since you were here, I never once even tried." Spider-Man said.

Sayori lifted up Peter's mask revealing his lips.

Sayori then kissed Peter again as a goodbye kiss. When they broke the kiss Spider-Man died.

Tears started forming in Sayori's eyes. The officers then took off their hats and put them over their hearts in respect.

Sayori started sobbing into the now dead Spider-Man's chest.

And that's it. That's the end of Doki Doki Spider Club. I hope you enjoyed it. Sayori sobbed as the camera panned into the night sky.

WAIT! WHAT'S THIS? HE'S HE'S ALIVE!

Spider-Man started breathing again. He put his hand on Sayori's head.

"Hey, Uncle Ben says hi." Spider-Man said.

Sayori's eyes lit up and she pulled Spider-Man into a deep embrace.

"But wait I don't get it. How are you alive?" Sayori asked.

"I guess the antidote could be given through saliva and tears." Spider-Man responded.

Spider-Man then pulled his mask down and stood up.

Looks like I was wrong! This isn't the end! This, this is just the beginning.

 **~ END OF SEASON 1 ~**

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED IN MONIKA'S MORNING -**

 **And that's the end of Season 1! Finally it's over. Season 2 will probably come in around 2 weeks after this season has ended. I mean like the season will come out soon but there's a time jump of 2 weeks into the future. Wait! There's something else!**

Peter is walking to the Literature Club. Monika asked him to meet her there after school on Monday. When he arrived he saw Monika standing in the doorway.

"Hey what's up Monika?" Peter asked.

Monika starts blushing.

"W-will you go out with me?" Monika asks.

 **Now it's the end. So until Season 2 begins… See Ya!**


	11. Monika's Morning

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 11 - Monika's Morning

 **The beginning of Season 2! How excited are you? Because I'm pretty excited! New Season new villain! By the way the story might change into an M rating.**

"Queens New York… my home, my friends home, my aunts home, and home to many. It's the per- Peter are you narrating?" Peter said before getting interrupted.

"Oh hey Monika!" Peter said. "I'm just telling everybody at home the story of Spider-Man."

"Well Peter have fun with that. I'm gonna go put our daughter to bed." Monika said.

"Yup. Now the story starts 2 weeks after Scorpion's take down. All of New York now knows who Spider-Man is. He swings high from the buildings of New York and fights low in the streets of New York. He's respected by many. But some just don't get him, like that dude named J. Jonah Jameson. He doesn't get me, but I'm trying to change that." Spider-Man continued.

"But before we can see Spider-Man in action, we must see, the story of Monika's Morning. Her Saturday Morning to be descriptive!"

 **CHAPTER 11: MONIKA'S MORNING**

Monika's woken up by her alarm. The time on the clock says 6:00 AM.

Monika pushes the off button on the Alarm and gets up.

She's wearing a white and black nightgown and her signature ribbon isn't in her hair either, for obvious reasons.

Monika stands up and stretches.

"Ah, what a lovely Saturday morning." Monika said to herself while looking out her bedroom window.

Monika grabs some clothes from her dresser and heads into the bathroom to take a shower, she was meeting Peter for some business later today.

Once in the bathroom she opens the shower curtain and turns the knob and the the shower head then starts to shoot out water.

Monika closes the shower curtain.

Monika then takes off her night gown leaving her in black pair of panties and nothing else.

"I forgot that Peter's never seen me outside of school before. So it'll be a surprise for him to see me not in my school uniform." Monika said.

Monika then took off her panties and got in the shower.

 **\- 5 MINUTES LATER -**

Monika had gotten out of the shower and was already dressed. She had brushed her teeth and done everything to stay clean and healthy.

Monika walked out of the bathroom and into her room to put her clothes into a hamper. Monika then left to go see Peter.

 **~ STARBUCKS ~**

Monika and Peter were sitting at the same table discussing what they could do to make the Literature Club better, but then it trailed off into all these random places.

"Well I mean me and Sayori have known each other for 12 years." Peter said.

"12 years? I knew you'd known each other for a long time but I didn't know it was that long!" Monika replied.

"Yeah, we go way back." Peter said.

"I bet." Monika said.

There was around 15 seconds of silence until Peter decided to speak.

"So, why did you ask me out? Y'know last week.?" Peter said.

Monika gets caught off guard with this question. She sits up, and starts blushing.

"W-well… I wanna get to know you better." Monika said.

"Monika, what was it that you were gonna tell me on your balcony that night?" Peter asked.

"I-I-I lov- Wati!" Monika says before getting cut off.

Police cars with the sirens blaring sped past the Starbucks.

"Hey I gotta go to the bathroom stay here okay." Peter said while getting up.

Peter ran to the Starbucks bathroom and got changed into his Spider-Man suit.

Meanwhile Monika was sitting at the table awaiting Peter's return.

Just then Spider-Man came swinging from behind the Starbucks and started chasing after the Police cars.

Everybody looked up at the Superhero some throwing insults while most were throwing praise.

Monika still sat at the same table for around 2 hours.

Peter then emerged from the bathroom to meet Monika again.

"Sorry it took so long, the bathroom door was stuck." Peter said.

"Oh you should've called me. I would've helped." Monika said.

"No it's fine. At least I got out in one piece." Peter said.

Peter sat down across from Monika again.

Monika sniffed the air.

"Peter why do you smell like smoke?" Monika asked.

"Oh! Uh, I was- um, the hand dryer broke and it started smoking." Peter said.

And that wasn't even a lie, when Peter got into the bathroom to change into Spider-Man the hand dryer was in fact broken and smoking.

"Peter, are you sure. Have you been smoking?" Monika asked with a worried expression.

"What! No! I'd never smoke! I'm genius I know what that could to me!" Peter said.

Which is true if Peter did smoke he wouldn't be Spider-Man. He'd take one step and he'd already be huffin and puffin.

"Alright but I'm keeping an eye on you!" Monika said.

Peter felt frightened at this. Mostly because that would mean she'd follow him home. Also that meant she might catch on and find out Peter's secret of being Spider-Man.

But for now, that wasn't his problem.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SAYORI'S SATURDAY**

 **And that begins Season 2! Sorry that this one didn't focus on Peter. I felt that Season 1 focused on Peter a little too much. So I'm gonna have certain chapters dedicated to the girls or some other character. But until the next chapter… See Ya!**


	12. Parker's Luck

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 12 - Parker's Luck

The day was Wednesday, and time for the Literature Club. Peter couldn't stop thinking about Monika.

" _I can't stop thinking about Monika!"_ Peter thought.

See! Told ya...anyway Peter had just entered the Literature Club.

"Looks like I'm the first one here." Peter said.

There was nobody else in the Literature Club, it felt...odd.

"Hello?" Peter called out.

"Hello!" Shouted a voice from inside of the closet.

Peter walked over to the closet to find the teacher of the classroom putting some boxes in the closet.

"Oh, hey Mr. Ichijo." Peter said.

"Hi Peter." Mr. Ichijo said.

"Hows Onodera doing?" Peter asked.

"Oh, she's doing fine." Mr. Ichijo responded. "Oh you're probably here for clubs aren't you?"

"Yeah." Peter said.

Mr. Ichijo then stands up and walks to Peer.

"Peter, clubs aren't going on today." Mr. Ichijo

"What. Why?" Peter asks.

"I don't know. Go home Peter." Mr. Ichijo said.

Peter then starts to walk out of the classroom before Mr. Ichijo started to speak again.

"You gonna see Monika?" Mr. Ichijo asked.

"What? Why would I be going to see Monika?" Peter asked.

"C'mon Peter everybody knows that you have a crush on Monika." Mr. Ichijo said. "All of the hints are there."

"What hints?" Peter asked.

"Peter everytime you're near each other both of you start blushing and eventually start to act really nervous." Mr. Ichijo said.

"What? I never noticed anything." Peter said.

"Well, then you've been missing out. I'm sure you two would make a great couple." Mr. Ichijo said.

Mr. Ichijo walked out of the classroom leaving Peter in there alone.

Peter then takes out his phone and texts Monika "We need to talk."

Peter then starts to walk out of the classroom feeling his phone vibrate. Peter pulls out his phone again and looks at the texts.

"Okay, talk then." Monika said.

Peter shakes his head and texts back "No, I mean in person."

Peter then sees a text pop up saying "Alright come over. I'll be waiting for you ;)"

Peter then tilts his head a little and says "What?"

Peter then walks out of the school, heading straight to Monika's house.

Peter walks behind the school and looks all around him to make sure nobody is watching him.

Peter then takes off his blazer then starts to take off his sweater, then his white button up shirt revealing his chest which was really detailed with muscles. Peter then took off his pants revealing his underwear. Peter then opens his backpack and pulled out his Spider-Man costume and put it on. Peter then put his mask on and moved his a bit widening and closing his eyes on the mask.

Spider-Man then puts his backpack on and shoots two webs at the top of the school and pulls himself towards it and lands perched on the edge.

Spider-Man then takes out his phone and texts back "Sounds good. I'll be there soon."

He puts his phone away and then web-zips to another buildings ledge and point-launches off of it. (If you don't know what point-launching is look it up, because I don't know how to describe it.)

Once in the air he starts to swing to Monika's apartment.

While swinging there Peter notices something shady going down in an alleyway.

"Seriously? Right now?" Spider-Man asks himself.

Spider-Man then perches on the ledge of the building next to the alleyway.

"Alright time to put the hearing enhance function to good use." Spider-Man says to himself.

Spider-Man then turns it on and listens in on the conversation.

"Alright there it is." Said a man in a black hoodie.

The man in question opened to trunk of a car to reveal at least 15 pounds of white cubes wrapped in seran wrap.

"Alright how much you want for it?" Asks another man in a dark grey hoodie.

"13K." The man in the black hoodie responds.

"13 thousand? This guy must have a lot of money. Can't stop him yet. In case he backs out of the deal." Spider-Man says to himself.

The man in the dark grey hoodie pulls out a large stack of money, presumably the 13K.

The man in the black hoodie then took it and inspected it.

After around 3 seconds he pocketed the cash and nodded towards the trunk.

"She's all yours." Said the man in the Black hoodie.

"Now's my chance." Spider-Man said to himself.

Spider-Man then jumped from his perching point and landed on the roof of the car.

"Didn't those drug commercials ever teach you anything?" Spider-Man jokes.

Spider-Man then webs the guys head and slams it on the drugs smashing the seran wrap and spreading the drugs into the air.

Spider-Man then coughs and says "That wasn't my best idea."

The man in the black hoodie then brings up a walkie-talkie and starts talking into it.

"Bring in the big guns." Says the man.

Spider-Man then webs the walkie-talkie and pulls it to himself.

"Come on! Walkie-talkies? Y'know phones were created for a reason!" Spider-Man says.

Just then Spider-Man heard a a pounding sound coming from behind him.

Out of the corner of the alleyway a giant man appeared and started running towards Spider-Man.

Spider-Man then flips over the gut and lands on his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Spider-Man then jumps onto a wall and then leaps at the man but he catches him and throws him into another wall.

"C'mon!" Shouts the man in the black hoodie.

Everybody but the giant man gets into the car and the car speeds off. Leaving Spider-Man and this giant man alone in an alleyway.

Spider-Man gets up and the man grabs Spider-Man and squeezes Spider-Man to death.

"Who...are...you?" Spider-Man said while gasping for air between each word.

"Call me Rhino!" Shouted the man.

He then threw Spider-Man into a wall and ran off presumably following the car that sped off not too much earlier.

Spider-Man then started to slowly get up.

"Ugh. Well there goes another one. Great job Spidey… Spidey? I gotta come up with better nicknames for myself." Spider-Man says to himself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE VISIT PART 1**

 **Hey! Sorry for not updating in 5 days, I was flipping through ideas for a chapter and I settled on this one! I hope you like it. Also yeah Rhino is gonna be the villain of Season 2. So until next time… See Ya!**


	13. The Visit Part 1

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 13 - The Visit Part 1

Monika was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Peter's arrival when she heard a knock on her window.

Monika looks over to her window and finds Peter sitting there crouched in the fire escape. Monika walks over and opens her window to let Peter in. Peter steps in.

"You know there's such thing as a door right?" Monika says.

"I personally don't believe in them." Peter jokes.

Monika then shuts her window making sure to lock it again. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

Peter takes a second to collect his thoughts. "Alright. Everybody at school, they are saying that you like me. Is that true?"

Monika steps back and starts blushing.

"Monika...just tell me the truth. I won't think less of you if you say yes or no." Peter says trying to comfort her.

"I-I just...I..here let me just show you what I'm trying to say." Monika responds.

Monika then grabs Peter's head and plants her lips on Peter's giving Peter a nice long kiss.

Peter's eyes widen.

" _Is it weird that I think her lips taste like strawberry? Wait, why is that weird to think? It's not like there's anybody watching me in this very moment."_ Peter thought.

After around 10 seconds Monika breaks the kiss and walks back about 3 steps.

Monika is now blushing harder than she ever has before.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just wan-

Monika is interrupted by Peter returning the kiss.

This time Monika's eyes widen, but after awhile they close.

Monika then wraps her arms around Peter's neck, and Peter rests his hands on Monika's hips.

The kiss was long passionate. The kiss however was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Monika Di-

It was Molly, Monika's little sister.

Molly stands in the doorway and clears her throat.

Peter and Monika instantly break the kiss but keep holding onto each other.

"Monika...dinners ready." Molly said.

Monika nods her head and responds with the okay.

"Can you knock next time?" Monika asks.

"Yeah...sure. Don't wanna walk in on you and Peter doing something that adults do...naked." Molly says.

Monika then stiffens up and starts blushing hard.

"Oh yeah Peter can't stay this time. Mom didn't make enough for him. Nobody even knew he was here." Molly says.

Molly then shuts Monika's door and leaves.

Monika looks back at Peter.

"So… does this mean… that we're..- A couple?" Monika says while being interrupted by Peter at the end.

"Yeah...I like the sound of it." Peter says.

Monika looks into Peter's eyes and Peter sees only passion in her eyes.

"You should probably go now." Monika says.

"Yeah...don't want Aunt May to worry about where I am." Peter responds.

Peter then takes his hands off of Monika's hips and Monika unwraps her arms from Peter's neck.

Monika then walks to her door and opens it standing in the doorway for a couple more seconds.

"See you tomorrow at school." Monika says while blushing hard.

"See ya." Peter responds.

Monika then steps out of her room and shuts the door.

Peter then gets a notification on his phone. It's his Police Scanner. Looks like the police are trying to hold off Rhino in Midtown.

Peter looks at the door and then at the window. Peter puts his phone away and then unlocks the window and steps out shutting the window afterward.

Peter then crawled to the top of the apartment building which wasn't that far up, Monika's apartment was on the 3rd to last floor.

Peter now on top of the building takes off his clothes and stuffs them inside of his backpack, which he had kept up there.

Peter had worn his costume underneath his clothes. Peter puts on his Gloves then his Mask.

 **~ MONIKA'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Monika's sitting at her dining room table with the rest of her family. But instead of eating she's brushing her fork through her food.

"Monika what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Miranda asked.

Monika then snaps back into reality.

"Oh, I just I'm focusing on other things right now." Monika responded while giving a half smile.

"Like what?" Mark asks.

"Like her boyfriend!" Molly teases.

"Molly!" Monika says quietly toward her little sister.

"Boyfriend? Monika you have boyfriend?" Miranda asked.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Mark asked.

"P-Peter." Monika responds while blushing.

"Peter? Peter Parker? When'd that happen?" Mark asks.

"Just a few minutes ago! Monika snuck him in and was kissing him in her room!" Molly said.

"Molly!" Monika says.

"Snuck him in?" Miranda says confused.

"I didn't sneak him in. He texted me saying that we needed to talk in person, and he just appeared at my window." Monika said.

"Wait kissing?" Mark says as he just processed all of what Molly had said.

"Monika you were kissing Peter?" Miranda asked.

Monika doesn't reply verbally and instead just nods her head.

"Monika and Peter sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Molly teases.

"Molly be nice." Mark says.

"It's true." Molly says.

"We weren't in a tree though." Monika said.

"Whatever close enough." Molly says while looking away. "Not like he's Spider-Man."

"Molly enough about Spider-Man please." Mark says.

"But he's sooooo cool!" Molly says.

"Yeah well I don't think so. He just makes the police's jobs harder." Mark responds.

"You're just jealous that he has superpowers and you don't." Molly says.

"Molly go to your room." Mark says.

Molly stands up and complies.

"So how long have you and Peter been dating?" Miranda asks.

"Oh we...just started." Monika says.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE VISIT PART 2**

 **And there ends another chapter! This one came out quicker than the last one! I'm gonna try and update again tomorrow. I have BIG plans for Monika's family BTW. So stay tuned! Until next time… See Ya!**


	14. The Visit Part 2

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 14 - The Visit Part 2

Spider-Man was swinging to Midtown.

"Gotta get there before anybody gets hurt really bad...if I'm not lucky people have already died." Spider-Man said to himself.

Just then Peter got a phone call from Monika.

Spider-Man pulled out his phone and shot out a web but forgot to grab onto it causing him to start falling.

"Aw shit!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

Spider-Man shot another web and grabbed onto it this time. But by the time he'd started swinging again the call had been ringing for too long and ended.

"I'll call you later Monika, right now you're the least of my problems...if you were a problem." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man finally reached Midtown and instantly found Rhino crashing into cop cars blowing them up.

"Found ya." Spider-Man said.

The police that weren't blown up kept shooting at rhino, which proved to do nothing.

Rhino was charging at the police until Spider-Man crashed his fist into the side of Rhino's face causing Rhino to stop charging and stumble a bit.

Rhino turns to face Spider-Man.

"Hehe. Ready for round two already?" Said Rhino.

"To be honest I'm really not." Spider-Man said while shaking his head.

"Then you've made a mistake punk." Rhino said.

"Yeah I made a mistake with coming here." Spider-Man responded.

Rhino began charging at Spider-Man. At the last second Spider-Man flipped over Rhino.

One cop started to point their gun at Spider-Man.

Right before they shot a Hispanic officer pointed his gun into the air.

"What are you doing? He's helping us!" Said the Hispanic officer.

Rhino started to bring his fist down on Spider-Man. But he caught Rhino's fist.

Rhino started using more force started pushing Spider-Man into the ground. Before he knew it Spider-Man was kneeling on the ground while trying to keep Rhino from pounding him into a pulp.

Spider-Man started to lift up Rhino's fist.

But then his Spider-Sense started tingling. He turned to his left to see Rhino's other fist come crashing into him, causing him to go flying into the building beside him.

"Weak." Rhino said.

Rhino ran off once again. Leaving Spider-Man sitting in a wall.

The Hispanic officer then helped Spider-Man up.

"You alright?" Asked the Hispanic Officer.

"Yeah...thanks." Replied Spider-Man.

"Took one hell of a blow. I'm sure only you could survive that." Said the Hispanic officer.

"What's your name?" Asked Spider-Man.

"I'm Officer Jefferson Davis. You can call me Jeff." Answered Jeff.

"Well Jeff they should give you a promotion and a raise." Spider-Man said.

"Aha! Well I don't know about that." Jeff replied.

"See ya around Jeff." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then leapt into the air and started swinging away.

"Taller than he looked on the news." Jeff said to himself.

Spider-Man then reached a building and perched on the edge of it.

He then took out his phone.

"Three missed calls from Monika." Spider-Man said. "I need to put my phone in my mask."

Spider-Man then lifted up the bottom of his mask so his voice wouldn't be muffled. He then called Monika back.

Monika then answers.

"Peter why didn't you pick up the last three times I called?" Monika asked.

"Sorry I was helping Aunt May move some boxes." Peter lied.

"Oh are you moving?" Monika asked.

"No, just some old Christmas decorations we were getting rid of." Peter lied again.

"Oh. So, I was calling to ask...when should our first official date be?" Monika asked.

Peter's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh, I don't know. Depends on where you wanna go." Peter replies.

"Oh I really don't care where we go. Just as long as you're happy with it as well." Monika responds.

Peter think for a bit before coming up with an answer.

"Well, I mean there's that new Cafe that opened up in the Upper East Side." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. It could be fun!" Monika said.

"Sweet! Now we just need to find a time." Peter says.

"Hmm. How about 6:00 PM on Saturday?" Monika suggests.

"Yeah, I'm free then." Peter responds.

"Great! Well I need to go. Bye!" Monika says.

"Bye." Peter replies.

"Love you!" Monika says before hanging up.

Peter pulls his mask down and looks at his phone.

"Love you too Monika." Peter responds.

Spider-Man then looks into the distance and sighs.

"Guess I should head back now. I've got school tomorrow." Spider-Man says.

Spider-Man then jumps from the spot he's perched at and starts swinging home.

 **~ PARKERS RESIDENCE, QUEENS, NEW YORK ~**

Peter opens the front door entering his and Aunt May's house.

"Oh Peter where have you been?" Aunt May asks while speed walking over to him.

Peter shuts the door behind before he starts talking. "I was at Monika's house. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Well next time just text me first." Aunt May responds.

"Yeah Aunt May you got it." Peter replies.

"So did anything happen between you two?" Aunt May asks.

Aunt May walks over to her recliner and sits down. Petter follows and sits in his recliner that used to be Uncle Ben's.

"Yeah, sort of." Peter says while partially blushing.

"Ooh! So are you dating now? Am I gonna become a Great Aunt?" Aunt May asks.

"That's a little far into the future don't cha think?!" Peter exclaims.

Aunt May slightly chuckles.

"Just asking." Aunt May says with a smile on her face.

Peter stands up and walks to the kitchen.

"There's Pot Roast in microwave for you." Aunt May shouts.

 **\- LATER THAT NIGHT -**

Peter was lying in his bed. He looked over at his clock, it read 12:03 AM.

"Am I really gonna be able to make Monika happy?" Peter asks himself. "I've never dated someone before."

 **And there goes another chapter of Doki Doki Spider Club! I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer. Sorry though if they're too short. I'm trying to make the Literature Club to appear in more of the chapters. They'll appear in the next chapter. Until next time… See Ya!**


	15. Rhino Rampage!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 15 - Rhino Rampage!

 **Hey! So I just wanted to say I'd like some more reviews! It'd really help me if you True Believers could give me feedback, thanks!**

Peter was walking to school. He was without Sayori because she'd gone ahead of him because she had to help Monika prepare for the Halloween party the Literature Club is throwing on Halloween.

"Man, I never gave Sayori enough credit. Without her here it's so boring." Peter said to himself.

Peter then accidentally bumps into a man who is wearing a lab coat and causes him to fall and drop everything he's carrying.

"OH, sorry!" Peter said.

Peter then rushed over to the man and helped him up.

"Oh that's quite alright." Says the man.

He looks familiar. Almost too familiar.

Peter then kneels down and starts picking up the things the man dropped.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere." Peter said.

"Oh I'm Otto Octavius. Founder of Octavius Industries." Says Otto.

"Really? Aren't you also the founder of Oscorp along with Norman Osborn?" Peter asks.

Peter then stands up and hands Otto's stuff back to him.

"Yes. You seem pretty smart Peter. Why don't you come with me to see if I can hire you?" Otto asks.

"Oh I can't right now, i've got school. But I'll definitely head over after school." Peter responds.

"Alright, well here's my business card. Contact me when you need to." Otto said.

Otto then pulled a business card out from his back pocket and gave it to Peter.

"Thanks, I'll definitely check it out." Peter responds.

Peter and Otto then part ways.

 **~ AT THE LITERATURE CLUB ~**

Peter was walking to the Literature Club with Sayori.

"So Peter if you had to choose one, which would you give up for the rest of your life? Desserts or Cheese?" Sayori asked.

"That's a good question. Because what about Cheesecake?" Peter said.

"I never thought of that!" Sayori said.

Peter and Sayori then walk into the Club Room where everyone but Monika were there.

"So Monika's the last one here again huh?" Natsuki asks.

"It appears so." Yuri responds.

Just then Monika comes in through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Monika says.

"Don't apologize, me and Sayori also just got here." Peter replied.

Monika then has a smile grow on her face.

"Hi Peter." Monika says.

"Hi Monika." Peter replies with a smile.

Monika then walks over to her desk while everyone else goes back to doing their normal things.

Peter walks up behind Monika and whispers in her ear.

"Need help with that?" Peter asks.

Monika jumps a bit.

"Oh, hi Peter. No I'm-I'm fine." Monika responds.

"You sure?" Peter asks.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go do what you normally do." Monika says.

"But I don't want to to do what I normally do, I wanna hang out with you. After all we are dating." Peter replies.

Monika smiles at Peter's words.

"Alright. Take a seat." Monika says.

Peter then grabs a chair and sits next to Monika.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Monika asks.

"Hmm. What color panties are you wearing?" Peter asks.

Monika stiffins and starts blushing.

Peter chuckles.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Peter said.

Monika then breathes a sigh of relief.

Peter then gets a notification on his phone.

Peter then pulls out his phone and checks the notification. It's warning from his police scanner telling him that Rhino was on the move and attacking various police stations. They predict that he's heading to Oscorp Tower.

Peter puts his phone away.

"Sorry Monika I gotta go do something really quick." Peter told her.

"Oh, okay. Do you know if you'll be back?" Monika asks.

"Sadly, no. But I'll call you after my business is over." Peter responds.

Peter runs out of the classroom and out of the school. He runs to the back of the school and changes into Spider-Man!

Spider-Man then jumps to the top of the school and starts swinging towards Oscorp Tower.

 **~ OSCORP TOWER ~**

Spider-Man landed on a lamp post. Rhino had also just arrived.

Rhino starts charging at Oscorp Tower but Spider-Man lands in front of him.

Rhino keeps charging so Spider-Man flips over him and webs his face and pulls him back.

Somehow this works.

Rhino stumbles back a bit.

He turns to look at Spider-Man.

"Pesky bug." Rhino said.

"Uh, actually spiders are Arachnids not bu-

Spider-Man gets cut of by a trash bin hitting him.

Rhino starts charging at Spider-Man but before he could Spider-Man jumps to the right.

Spider-Man then webs Rhino's right fist and jumps onto his back while still holding onto his web. Spider-Man then pulls the web making Rhino punch himself in the face.

This proves to be an instant knockout. Rhino falls onto the ground and Spider-Man is in disbelief.

"Wow. So all this time his weakness was himself." Spider-Man said to himself.

The still unconscious Rhino was being lifted into a giant Police Van.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS**


	16. Shocking Turn of Events!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 16 - Shocking Turn of Events!

 **Hey! So before I start this chapter I wanted to thank RandomIdiot1816 for reading this story and reviewing! Anyway, back to the story.**

Peter is walking home from School.

"Peter why are you so quiet?" Sayori asks.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking." Peter responds.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Sayori asks.

Peter sighs.

"Sayori, have you heard of the giant dude who looks like a rhino who's name is also Rhino?" Peter asks.

"No." Sayori responds while deadpanning.

"Well, basically he's this 7 foot tall beast who is a human rhino. I took him down yesterday, but I feel like it was too easy." Peter says.

Sayori then smiles.

"That just means that you're super duper strong!" Sayori says.

"Yeah sure. I'll believe it when I lift a car, but for now. Let's just keep quiet about it." Peter responds.

"Okie Doki!" Sayori says very happily.

Peter and Sayori part ways as they each enter their own house.

Peter steps into his house.

"I'm home!" Peter shouts into his house.

"Oh hi Peter welcome home!" Aunt May shouts from the kitchen.

Peter then walks up to his room.

Peter then takes out his phone and goes to his contacts list and dials Monika's number.

"Hello?" Monika says.

"Hey!" Peter responds.

"Oh hi Peter!" Monika replies.

"So how are the preparations for the Halloween party going?" Peter asks.

"Oh they are going great! Me and Sayori were thinking about having a banner on the back wall saying "Happy Halloween!" and having Natsuki's cupcakes on the counter in the back of the classroom." Monika explains.

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty great!" Peter responds.

Peter then gets a notification from his Police Scanner saying that someone's robbing the New York Community Bank.

"Sorry Monika I've gotta go. I'll call you later tonight. Love you!" Peter says.

"Love you too!" Monika responds.

Peter then hangs up changes into Spider-Man.

He then jumps out of his window and starts swinging towards the bank.

At the bank cops are surrounding it.

Spider-Man lands on the flagpole on the top of it.

He then jumps down and lands on the ground.

"Hey! Bug off! We got this Spider-Man!" A Cop shouts.

"Yeah, sure you do." Spider-Man responds.

Spider-Man then enters the bank and shuts the door behind him.

Walking out of the vault is a man wearing Shocker's suit from Spider-Man PS4. The man is carrying to body bags full of presumably money.

Spider-Man swing toward the man landing right in front of him.

"Hey I'm Spider-Man nice to meet you!" Spider-Man said while putting his hand out to shake hands.

The man then dropped the bags and took a swing at Spider-Man. Spider-Man ducked under it.

"Oh come on man, who said this had to end violently?" Spider-Man jokes.

The man then takes another swing at Spider-Man only for him to dodge it again.

"Alright violence it is!" Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then punched the man in the face only for it to do nothing.

Spider-Man then shook his hand trying to ease the pain. He wasn't paying attention so the man then punched Spider-Man causing him to fly back into the wall behind him.

"Alright, you have more power than I thought." Spider-Man said while squinting in pain.

Spider-Man then got up and leapt towards the man.

Spider-Man felt a familiar ringing in his head.

"Spider Sense!" Spider-Man said to himself.

Spider-Man then pulled himself left to avoid the mans shockwave.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked as he landed on the ground.

"I'm the Shocker!" Shocker shouted.

"You sure? You look more like a quilt to me." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then dodged another one of Shocker's shockwaves.

Spider-Man then webbed up his gauntlets and zipped to him.

Once in front of Shocker Spider-Man started to punch and kick him.

Shocker then fell to the ground. Spider-Man then webbed him to the ground.

"Well that was disappointing." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man exits the bank and confronts the police.

"Wrapped that one up with a little christmas bow on top." Spider-Man said. "Even though it's October."

"Thanks Spider-Man." Said a Police Officer.

"Spider-Man hold it right there." Said a female voice.

Just then a woman with black hair and a black jacket on with jeans appeared in front of the crowd.

"Spider-Man I wanna be your eyes and ears." Said the woman.

"And who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm Yuri Watanabe." She said.

"Sorry but I'm just fine by myself." Spider-Man then started to walk away before the woman started to speak again.

"I'll allow you full use of a Police Scanner legally." Yuri said.

Spider-Man stopped in his tracks and turned around. He then started to walk back to Yuri.

"Alright Yuri, you've got a deal. You can contact me at this number." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then gave Yuri a slip of paper that read Spider-Man's phone number.

"Thanks I look forward to working with you." Yuri says.

"And I look forwa-

Spider-Man is interrupted by a large sonic boom coming from inside the bank.

Spider-Man turns around to see Shocker jump through the roof of the bank and land in front of Spider-Man.

"Catch me if you can!" Shocker says.

Shocker then blasts away like Team Rocket.

Spider-Man then leaps and starts chasing after Shocker.

Spider-Man is jumping from roof to roof chasing after Shocker.

"Come on man! Is this because I said you were disappointing? If it is then I'm sorry!" Spider-Man shouted.

Shocker ignored Spider-Man and kept blasting away.

"Wait, I have webs! What am I doing?" Spider-Man says to himself.

Spider-Man then jumps off of the building and starts swinging after Shocker. This proves to be more effective as he catches up to Shocker much quicker.

Spider-Man then webs onto Shocker's chest and pulls himself toward him.

Spider-Man then tackles Shocker onto the road and webs him to the ground. This time getting his entire body.

"Well glad that's over." Spider-Man says.

Spider-Man then swings back to his house.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN STEALTH SUIT**

 **Once again I have to thank RandomIdiot1816 for remembering to review! And until next time… See Ya!**


	17. Stealth Suit

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 17 - Stealth Suit

Peter was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, at least I took down Shocker." Peter says.

Peter then looks over to his phone.

"Should I call Monika?" Peter asks himself. "I have nothing better to do."

Just then Peter's phone went off.

He answered it.

"Spider-Man, a silent alarm just went off at Oscorp. Think you could check it out for me?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing else to do." Peter responded.

Peter then changed into his Spider-Man suit.

Spider-Man then jumped out of his window and started swinging towards Oscorp.

Spider-Man arrived at Oscorp and snuck inside it.

"Yuri nothing's going on. Someone might've accidentally turned on the Silent Alarm." Spider-Man whispered.

"Alright, thanks." Yuri responded before hanging up.

"Alright. Now that I know it's all good I should head home." Spider-Man says to himself.

"HEY!" Someone shouts.

Spider-Man looks down to see someone pointing at him.

"IT'S SPIDER-MAN!" Shouted the man.

"Time to make my escape!" Spider-Man said to himself.

 **PARKER'S RESIDENCE, QUEENS, NEW YORK**

Peter was standing in front of his desk looking at his suit.

"Y'know now that I think of it, red, blue, and white aren't the best colors for stealth." Peter said.

Peter then walked into his closet and started to pick out black spandex.

Peter then combined black spandex, black plastic, neon green strips of light, and a **LOT** of tech.

Peter had created a suit that was completely black with the exception of a giant neon green spider on the chest and two neon green lines on the feet, and neon green eyes.

Peter put on the suit.

"Great! Now if I did this correctly the suit should bend light and sound to give the image of no one being there." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then pushed the triggers of his web-shooters and turned completely invisible!

"Yes it works!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

Spider-Man's mask then told him he had a call from Yuri.

Spider-Man pushed his web-shooters again, revealing himself and then he answered the call.

"Spider-Man another Silent Alarm is going off at Oscorp." Yuri said.

"You sure it's real this time?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, they even sent an S.O.S message." Yuri said.

"Alright I'll be there as quickly as possible." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then jumped out his window and started swinging towards Oscorp...again.

 **OSCORP**

Spider-Man had made it in the same way he did last time.

Spider-Man then pushed the triggers on his web-shooters to make himself invisible.

Spider-Man then saw men wearing strange masks piling supposedly dead bodies in the corner.

"That's not all of them, Mr. Li wants them all dead." Said one of the men.

"Mr. Li?" Spider-Man said to himself.

Spider-Man then looked at where the man was walking.

Spider-Man saw a man who worked for Oscorp. He looked very familiar though. That's that's that's Monika's dad!

"Mark!" Spider-Man said to himself.

"Please! I have a family!" Mark said.

"A lot of people have family, what's the difference with you?" Said the man in a mask.

The man then hits Mark with his gun.

Spider-Man then drops from the roof and turns visible.

"Stop!" Spider-Man shouts.

The man then took Mark and put him in a headlock.

"Stand back! Or I'll kill him!" Shouted the man.

The man then pulled the trigger only for the gun not to shoot. He was out of ammo.

Spider-Man let out a sigh of relief.

The man then grabbed a needle from the desk behind him and stuck it in Mark's neck.

"AGH!" Mark shouted in pain.

"No!" Spider-Man shouted.

Spider-Man then webbed the man and pulled him towards himself and punched him in the face instantly knocking him out.

Spider-Man walked over to Mark and helped him up.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, man I sure was wrong about you Spider-Man." Mark said.

"Well I'm always here to help." Spider-Man said.

"Wait, how'd you get in here?" Mark asked.

"Uh, gotta go!" Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then got out of Oscorp through the same way he got in.

Spider-Man was perched on a rooftop.

"Yuri, I stopped the alarm. And I got a name." Spider-Man said.

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Mr. Li." Spider-Man said.

"Mr. Li? Never heard of him. I'm sending units to Oscorp." Yuri said.

"Thanks. See ya Yuri." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then hung up.

"This suit could come in handy." Spider-Man said to himself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN NIGHT OF THE LIZARD PART 1**

 **And that's the end of that chapter. This one was a bit shorter than the rest but I hope you don't mind. Anyway until next chapter releases… See Ya!**


	18. Night of the Lizard Part 1

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 18 - Night of the Lizard Part 1

Spider-Man is swinging through the city late at night.

"Y'know I should probably go home and catch some sleep. I have school in the morning." Spider-Man said to himself. "I hope I'm not tired in the morning!"

Spider-Man started swinging home until Yuri called him.

"Spider-Man. I've got a family who called in, saying that their father turned into a giant Lizard." Yuri explained.

"A giant Lizard? Well not too insane, especially with everyone I've fought." Spider-Man said. "Alright what's the address?"

Yuri gave Spider-Man the address before hanging up.

"Uh oh. That's Monika's address!" Spider-Man said. "I hope her and her family are alright!"

Spider-Man then started swinging towards Monika's apartment building.

 **~ MONIKA'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Monika was huddled at the back wall of her apartment with her mom and sister.

The Lizard was stepping closer and closer.

"Please Mark! Stop this!" Miranda shouted.

"Daddy please stop!" Molly shouted.

All the pleads and cries his family were making just flew past him. He couldn't hear any of them. Mark was gone, there was only the Lizard.

The Lizard roared and the entire apartment shook over his mighty roar.

Molly was getting really scared. Tears started to run down her face and onto the floor.

Monika noticed this put her into a tight embrace.

"Please make it go away." Molly cried into Monika's chest.

The Lizard was about 15 steps away from his Family before…

"INCOMING!"

Just then Spider-Man flew through the open window and kicked Lizard in the face.

Spider-Man lands in front of the Doki's. (Monika's family)

Molly opens her eyes slightly and Spider-Man standing between her family and Lizard.

Molly's face grows a smile.

"Don't go near them." Spider-Man says.

Monika then grabs Spider-Man's shoulder and whispers into his ear.

"Please don't hurt him too badly."

Monika then goes back to the wall.

Spider-Man nods and goes back to facing the Lizard.

"Listen it's just me and you. And if it's gonna come down to me, or you. It's probably gonna be you." Spider-Man said.

The Lizard tilted his head in confusion.

"Listen what I'm trying to say is fight me not them." Spider-Man said.

The Lizard then grew a smile and jumped at Spider-Man.

The Lizard jumped at Spider-Man and got him to his back. Spider-Man was holding The Lizard's mouth away from him, in an attempt to not get his face eaten.

Spider-Man then came back with two punches square to The Lizard's face.

This caused the Lizard to stumble back a bit.

"What do you say if we…

Spider-Man then grabbed Lizard and jumped out the open window with him.

...Take this outside!" Spider-Man finished

Spider-Man and Lizard were falling towards the ground before Spider-Man shot a web at the top of the building causing him and the Lizard to stop falling and instead start shooting up into the sky until they reached the roof of the apartment building.

Spider-Man rolled off of the Lizard and started to get up.

"Listen Mark...I don't wanna hurt you." Spider-Man said before getting up the rest of the way. "Please stop this."

"Mark is gone! There is only Lizard!" Shouted the Lizard.

Spider-Man squints. "So he can talk."

Spider-Man and Lizard start circling around the rooftop.

"Alright, how about we finish this?" Spider-Man says.

"It would be my pleasure." Lizard responds.

Spider-Man and the Lizard start to run towards each other. Lizard swipes his claws at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man is faster so he dodges and crawls onto the Lizard's back and starts to punch the back of his head.

Lizard then grabs Spider-Man and throws him off of him.

"Listen, I was requested by a very beautiful girl to not hurt you that much. So if you could stop this now that would be much appreciated." Spider-Man says.

Spider-Man then started running towards the Lizard again. Spider-Man jumped at the Lizard, but the Lizard moved out of the way and grabbed Spider-Man by his ankle and threw him off of the building.

Everything was in slow motion now. Spider-Man aimed his arm at the top of the building and fired a web at the building.

Spider-Man then swung back to the building and landed on the wall of the building.

The Lizard looked down at the wall. Spider-Man then flipped to the roof of the building and kicking the Lizard during the process.

Spider-Man then punched the Lizard in the face.

He then threw a brick at the Lizard. It missed but the corner of it hit the Lizard and cut his arm open causing him to bleed.

This reminded Spider-Man of the needle that the strange man injected Mark with.

"I need to head to Oscorp and create and antidote." Spider-Man whispered to himself. "Once I've created it I can truly finish this."

Spider-Man then leapt off of the building and start swinging towards Oscorp Tower. The Lizard hot on his trail.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN NIGHT OF THE LIZARD PART 2**

 **And that's the end of Part 1! I hope you liked it! Remember to review and if you liked the story then favorite it! Until next time though… See Ya!**


	19. Night of the Lizard Part 2

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 19 - Night of the Lizard Part 2

Spider-Man was swinging towards Oscorp Tower with the Lizard hot on his trail.

"I've gotta be close!" Spider-Man told himself.

Spider-Man kept swinging. "Guess who's behind you!" Says Lizard. Spider-Man turns around only to be tackled by Lizard. They crash onto a building and the Lizard has the upper hand. Until Spider-Man kicks him off.

"Not cool dude!" Spider-Man shouted as he got up. Spider-Man then leapt and continued to swing, the Lizard still hot on his trail. "There it is!" Spider-Man said to himself. He could see Oscorp tower in the distance. "Almost there, just gotta make sure that Mark keeps his distance but also doesn't lose me." Spider-Man continued.

Spider-Man then reached the building before Oscorp Tower, and leapt towards it. "Wait, where's- Me?" Spider-Man got interrupted by the Lizard tackling him. Spider-Man and Lizard then crashed onto the street.

"Alright, I'll fight." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then kicked Lizard off of him. Spider-Man slowly got up and got into a fighting position. "Alright, you wanna fight? Then let's fight." Spider-Man continued. Spider-Man then looked up at Oscorp Tower with a plan in mind.

Lizard then gets on all fours and roars at Spider-Man. "Very intimidating." Spider-Man says.

Spider-Man then looks back at Lizard. "Let's do this." Spider-Man said.

Lizard jumped at Spider-Man but he goes under Lizard dodging his attack. Spider-Man webbed towards Lizard and kicks him in the face. Spider-Man looked into the distance and saw that the sun was starting to rise. "Uh oh." Spider-Man exclaimed. Spider-Man then ran to Oscorp tower. Lizard soon followed. Spider-Man and Lizard then started running up the side of the tower. Spider-Man was in the lead, but Lizard caught up and tackled him.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then kicked Lizard off of him (again) and stood up on the side of the building.

Spider-Man was running up the side of the building at Lizard and kicked him in the chest. Lizard then grabbed Spider-Man's foot, and threw him up the side of the building. Once he fell back down to Lizard he grabbed Spider-Man again and threw him off the side of the building.

Spider-Man then aimed his arm and shot a web at the building. Spider-Man swung back to the building and landed on it. Lizard swiped at him but Spider-Man dodged it. Spider-Man webbed Lizard's face. Spider-Man then ran up to him and punched him in the chest.

A news helicopter started hovering around the battle.

 **~ MONIKA'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Monika and her sister and her mother sat down on their couch and turned on the TV.

The TV turned on to show the news.

"We can see Spider-Man fighting a creature that is unknown at this moment." The TV showed live footage of Spider-Man battling Lizard on the side of Oscorp Tower. "All we know is that the creature is not human and is very strong." The footage then showed Lizard grabbing Spider-Man and stabbing his claws into Spider-Man's chest.

 **~ SPIDER-MAN'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

"AGH!" Spider-Man shouted as the claws dug in deeper and deeper into his chest.

" _Is this the end? Is this really how I go? Fighting my girlfriends mutated lizard father? I hope not."_ Spider-Man thought.

Lizard grabbed Spider-Man's face with his free hand and brought it closer to his face. "You made the mistake of intervening. Now i'll punish you for it. WITH DEATH!" Lizard said.

Lizard then opened his mouth wide and bit Spider-Man shoulder. His teeth sunk deep into Spider-Man's shoulder.

"GAH!" Spider-Man shouted in pain. This really did feel like the end.

 **~ MONIKA'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Monika went into her room and grabbed her phone and dialed Peter's number.

 **~ SPIDER-MAN'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Spider-Man heard his phone ringing. But he didn't answer it. His phone kept ringing to the point where it fell out of wherever he keeps it. It fell all the way the ground and shattered. "Well, I was thinking about getting a Pixel 3 anyway." Spider-Man joked to himself.

Spider-Man slightly chuckled but was obviously in pain. Spider-Man then got a brilliant idea.

Spider-Man grabbed Lizard's head twisting it and hearing a crack. Spider-Man twisted Lizard's head with so much force that one of his teeth broke inside of Spider-Man's shoulder. Lizard brought his face away from Spider-Man's shoulder and roared in pain.

Spider-Man then grabbed Lizard's hand pulled with all of his might and ripped Lizard's claws out of his chest.

Lizard got off of Spider-Man and Spider-Man saw the opportunity. Spider-Man then started running up the side of the building. Spider-Man then reached a chemistry floor in Oscorp. Spider-Man broke the glass and crawled into the room. He walked over to a centrifuge and put a little bit of Lizard's blood he'd collected a while back. 2 minutes had passed and the centrifuge was done and he grabbed the antidote and conveniently Lizard had gotten onto the floor.

"I was wondering where you went." Spider-Man said while holding the antidote in his right hand while his left hand was holding his right shoulder, as that was where Lizard had bitten him.

Lizard then ran towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man then jumped over him and crawled onto his back and forced his mouth open. Spider-Man then drains the antidote into Lizard's mouth. Spider-Man then collapses onto the ground and slowly grows unconscious from his injuries.

Lizard stumbled back and hit a desk and slowly turned back into his human form.

"I did it." Spider-Man said to himself before he fell unconscious.

 **\- 2 HOURS LATER -**

The cops had taken Mark into the police car much to Spider-Man's dismay. Spider-Man was being treated for his injuries by some paramedics.

"One hell of a fight you put up." Said a familiar voice.

Spider-Man looked up and saw Officer Jefferson Davis.

"Hey Jeff." Spider-Man said.

He then saw Yuri run up beside Jeff.

"Hey Yuri." Spider-Man said.

"You should probably take the week off." Yuri told Spider-Man.

"Na. I don't take breaks." Spider-Man replied. "Rhino still locked up in the Raft?"

"Yup." Yuri responded.

 **~ THE RAFT ENTRANCE ~**

Rhino was charging out of the Raft, he'd broken out of his cell and was headed back to New York.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN RHINO'S ROADBLOCK**

 **Finally completed with that. Sorry it took me so long to complete. I was playing Spider-Man PS4 a lot! Anyway until next time… See Ya!**


	20. Rhino's Roadblock

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 20 - Rhino's Roadblock

The day is October 31st. It's Halloween! The day of the dead. The Literature Club is having a costume party. They've invited the whole school, of course only specific people will come. Not everybody will come.

 **~ PETER'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Peter was thinking about what to wear.

"I'll just wear my Spider-Man suit and just say that it's a Halloween costume. I mean, nobody but Sayori and Scorpion know that I'm Spider-Man." Peter says to himself.

Peter then puts on his Spider-Man suit and takes off his mask.

He walks downstairs and opens the door.

"Where are you going Peter? Especially dressed like that." Aunt May asked.

Peter turned around answered Aunt May's question. "I'm going to a Halloween party. And I'm dressed as Spider-Man."

"Well have fun!" Aunt May replied.

Peter turned around and exit the house, closing the door behind him. Once no one was looking Peter put on his mask and started swinging towards Stan Lee High School.

 **~ MONIKA'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Monika was currently changing into her costume. Her costume was a female version of Spider-Man. So...Spider-Woman. It was a Spider-Gwen costume. Monika and Peter had planned this out.

"I look good!" Monika admired herself in the mirror.

Monika exit her room and walked to the front door.

"Bye mom bye dad!" Monika shouted.

"Bye honey!" Shouted Monika's parents.

Monika left her apartment and headed for Stan Lee High School.

 **~ SAYORI'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Sayori had just changed into her costume. Her costume was a (slightly) raunchy cat costume. It wasn't that sexual, but what costume of a cat that's made for adults isn't sexual in at least one way? Sayori didn't mind though.

"Ah, perfect!" Sayori smiled at herself in the mirror.

Sayori headed out her house and headed for Stan Lee High School.

 **~ NATSUKI'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Natsuki was exiting her room in her costume. Natsuki had dressed up as a Pirate Captain. Natsuki was more of a Tomboy than the other girls at her school. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty if she had to.

"Let's get this over with." Natsuki told herself. Natsuki then grabbed cupcakes from her kitchen and headed out of her house, going to Stan Lee High School.

 **~ YURI'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Yuri was just leaving her house. Her costume was a (sexy) maid outfit. It wasn't that sexy but it was definitely intended to be sexy. Yuri didn't want to be a "sexy" maid but it was the only costume she could offord.

"I hope nobody hits on me." Yuri says nervously.

Yuri then started walking to Stan Lee High School.

 **~ STAN LEE HIGH SCHOOL ~**

Peter was first to arrive in the club. Y'know because of his web swinging. Monika, then Yuri, then Natsuki and Sayori arrived shortly after.

"Hey guys!" Peter greeted.

Peter's mask was off so then the club members could know it was him.

"Spider-Man, nice!" Natsuki said.

"I didn't even know they made costumes for Spider-Man." Yuri said.

"Why are you guys talking about my costume? Yuri you're a sexy maid!" Peter says.

"I didn't intend it to be sexy, it was the only costume I could afford." Yuri says shyly.

Yuri starts blushing and turns her head away.

"I've gotta say though...you fill out your costume very nicely." Sayori says.

Sayori sneaks up behind Peter and wraps her arms around his neck. "Sayori what are you doing?" Peter asks.

"Nothing, just admiring your costume." Sayori responds.

"Sayori, you're a cat. You're supposed to admire nothing." Peter joked.

Sayori unwrapped her arms from around Peter's neck and put them to her sides.

Peter walked over to Monika and put his hands on her hips. Monika in response wrapped her arms around Peter's neck.

"So, how'd ya like my Spider-Man and Spider-Woman idea?" Peter asked.

"Your idea? This was my idea!" Monika responded.

"Same difference." Peter replied.

Peter and Monika then share a kiss and look over to the other members of the club.

Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori are all looking at them with confused expressions.

"Oh! Right, I forgot to tell you guys. Me and Monika are dating." Peter says.

"I never would've expected Monika to fall for you Peter!" Natsuki said.

"Yeah, well expect nothing from now on." Peter replied.

Peter took his hands off of Monika's hips and Monika unwrapped her arms from Peter's neck.

"Alright everyone! Let's start setting up! People should start arriving in an hour." Monika says.

"Great call president!" Peter says.

Natsuki puts the cupcakes on the back counter and Yuri with the help of Sayori starts hanging up the Banner saying "Happy Halloween!" Monika is checking the guest list, and Peter is pushing the desks to this sides of the classroom and taping differently colored squares to the ground to simulate a dance floor.

 **\- 1 HOUR LATER -**

The whole event was done being set up. Monika opened the club room doors and the room started to fill up.

Monika was standing on the dance floor like many others.

Flash then walked up behind Monika.

"Hey Monika, you're looking pretty nice today." Flash complimented.

Monika turned around to face Flash.

"Oh thanks! You also look very nice!" Monika complimented.

Flash was wearing a Football quarterback costume.

"So, how about me and you go out sometime?" Flash offers.

"Sorry Flash, but I'm already dating someone!" Monika replies.

"What, who?" Flash asked.

"Peter." Monika responded.

Peter then walks up behind Monika.

"What? Peter! Why that weakling?" Flash asked.

"Says the person I knocked out with a single punch to the face." Peter says.

"Th-that was a lucky shot!" Flash said.

"Yeah sure." Peter said while looking away.

Peter knew that it wasn't a lucky shot. I mean, he has super strength.

 **~ 15 MINUTES LATER ~**

Peter was walking towards Monika. Monika was holding a half eaten cupcake.

"Hey Monika! Oh shit! I forgot that there were cupcakes! Do you know if there are anymore?" Peter asks.

"No, I don't think there are anymore...here let's share!" Monika says.

Monika then puts the rest of the cupcake in her mouth and then pulls Peter in for a kiss. Monika puts the rest of her cupcake in Peter's mouth during the kiss.

After the cupcake was in Peter's mouth she broke the kiss.

Peter chews and swallows the cupcake. "Is it weird that I kinda liked that?" Peter asks.

Monika chuckles. "No, it's not weird!" Monika responds.

Peter then feels a buzzing from his pocket.

"Excuse me Monika I've gotta take this!" Peter says.

Peter then exits the room and puts on his mask and answers the call from Yuri (Watanabe).

"Hey what is it?" Spider-Man asks.

"Spider-Man Rhino's escaped from the Raft." Yuri says.

"What? How?" Spider-Man asks.

"I don't know, but police have barricaded him on the Brooklyn Bridge." Yuri explains.

"Alright I'll be there soon." Spider-Man says.

Spider-Man then hangs up. "Hopefully Monika doesn't fall for Flash's mind games." Spider-Man then shivers. "Ugh, even saying it disgusts me."

Spider-Man then runs down the hallway and jumps out of the 2nd story of the school and starts swinging towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

 **~ BROOKLYN BRIDGE ~**

Spider-Man arrives at the Brooklyn Bridge and sees Rhino charging into cops.

Spider-Man then drops down and kicks Rhino in the face.

Spider-Man then rolls away.

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Spider-Man shouts.

Rhino turns around "There is nobody my size, punk."

"Or we could talk it out!" Spider-Man said.

Rhino starts charging at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man is quicker and jumps over Rhino. Spider-Man lands on the other side of Rhino. Spider-Man turns around only to get punched by Rhino. Spider-Man flies into a cop car.

"That...sucked." Spider-Man grunted.

Rhino then picked up a cop car and threw it at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man stood up and caught the car.

"Holy Shit! I can actually pick up cars! Sayori was right!" Spider-Man exclaims. "Wait. If I can pick them up…

Spider-Man then throws the car and it hits Rhino blowing up on his face.

I must be able to throw them!" Spider-Man finishes.

Spider-Man now more confident in his strength now runs towards Rhino and jumps on his back.

Rhino struggles for a bit but eventually gets him off and stomps on Spider-Man multiple times.

" _I can't stop him! I threw a car at him, I made him punch himself, and I kicked him in the face with too much force. But he isn't showing any signs of slowing down."_ Spider-Man thinks.

Spider-Man then looks around him and sees the cables that hold up the bridge and gets an idea.

Spider-Man then lifts Rhino's foot off of him. Spider-Man then jumps on Rhino's back again and webs his face. Rhino tries to grab Spider-Man but can't find him. Spider-Man steers Rhino into all of the cables, each one getting destroyed. With all of them destroyed that part of the Brooklyn Bridge collapsed and Spider-Man and Rhino started falling towards the water.

Everything turned slow motion.

"This is the end...goodbye Sayori...goodbye Monika...goodbye Literature Club…" Spider-Man narrated.

Until, a Police helicopter deployed a net catching Rhino and Spider-Man in it before they hit the water.

The net was brought up and released on the bridge.

Police came up and stunned Rhino causing him to fall unconscious.

Spider-Man stood up and saw Yuri standing in front of him.

Turns out Yuri was the one flying the chopper.

"Thanks for the save...I owe ya one." Spider-Man says.

"Don't worry about it." Yuri replies. "You might wanna get out of here. You caused quite a mess today."

"Yeah, agreed. Happy Halloween!" Spider-Man said as he leapt into the air and started swinging towards the Literature Club.

 **~ LITERATURE CLUB ~**

The party was starting to die down. Most people had already left. Most couples by now had been slow dancing. Monika was sitting by herself. Just then a hand came down.

"May I have this dance?" Peter asked.

Monika smiled and put her hand in Peter's

"It would be an honor Spider-Man." Monika jokes.

Monika and Peter walk over to the dance floor and start slow dancing.

Yuri was standing by the back counter.

"Phew, I didn't get hit on. Mission completed." Yuri says to herself.

Just then the guy Yuri has a crush on walks up to her. "Hey, it's Yuri right?" Asks the man.

Yuri starts blushing. "Y-yes." Yuri responds.

"May I have this dance?" Asks the man.

"O-of course!" Yuri replies.

Yuri holds onto the mans hand and walks over to the dance floor and starts slow dancing with him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 3**

 **Season 2 is now completed. Season 1 and Season 2 kinda went pass in a flash didn't they? Oh well. Happy Halloween! And until next time… See Ya!**


	21. Don't let the Black Cat cross your Path!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 21 - Don't let the Black Cat cross your Path!

 **Looks like it's time for Season 3! We're almost to the halfway point in the series! Anyway, I decided to do Black Cat. I've always liked Black Cat! Also I just want to thank all of everyone who reads this story it means a lot to me. The first chapter as of now is at 953 views! Anyway, let's start the chapter!**

Peter sat in his classroom waiting for it to be over. "Remember, homecoming dance is on November 11th, make sure to get a date!" Said the voice over the intercom. Homecoming was coming up, Peter had plans to ask Monika to the dance, but he hadn't gotten the chance to yet. Hopefully by the end of this day he'll ask her. The bell then rang to signal the end of the class, next class was the Literature Club. Peter was looking forward to it.

Peter walked into the club looking for Monika. She (of course) wasn't there yet. "Y'know for being president of the Literature Club, Monika sure doesn't know how to manage time very well. She should get one of those time management books." Peter jokes.

"Ha! Good one!" Natsuki says. "Thanks." Peter responds. Peter then walks over to Monika's desk and waits there. Monika a couple seconds later enters the room. "Sorry I'm late!" Monika says. "It's alright. Hey Monika there's something I need to talk to you about inprivate." Peter says. Monika gets a quizzical look on her face. "Alright." Monika responds. Peter and Monika then go into the closet and shut the door.

"Monika, I haven't had a lot of time to ask you about this recently, but I wanted to ask...will you go to Homecoming with me?" Peter asks. "Of course!" Monika responds. Peter looks into Monika's eyes. Peter could've sworn he'd seen hearts in them. "Sweet!" Peter replies.

 **~ AFTER SCHOOL ~**

Peter was visiting Monika's apartment. "Hey Miranda!" Peter greeted his girlfriends mother. "Hi Peter! Long time no see!" Miranda responded. Peter and Monika kept walking down the hall and on their way they passed by Molly. "And I can't forget about Molly." Peter says. "Hey Peter." Molly responds. Peter and Monika then pass Molly and go into Monika's room.

Peter and Monika were in Monika's room. "So what do you wanna do?" Peter asked. Monika was sitting on her bed while Peter was standing up. "Hmm. How about we have sex?" Monika replies. Peter's nose then starts to bleed. His eyes are now completely white. Monika giggles a bit. "I'm joking I'm joking!" Monika says. Peter wipes the blood from his nose. "Don't startle me like that!" Peter says. Peter then puts his hand to his chin and starts thinking. "Ooh! How about we see of the different colors of panties you own!" Peter suggests. Monika then becomes stiff and starts blushing. "Ha! Now you know how it feels!" Peter says.

Monika then un-stiffens but keeps blushing. "Thank goodness. I thought you were serious." Monika replied. "You blushing so hard!" Peter responds. "I am?" Monika asks. Peter then starts to walk over to Monika. "Yeah! Right arou- Peter is interrupted by tripped over his foot. Peter then falls on top of Monika. Both are now on the bed. When they open their eyes, Peter's hand is now groping Monika's left breast. Peter swallows. Monika's skirt had been lifted a bit to reveal her panties. They were a cute pink color with a little bow on the front.  
"P-P-P-Peter?" Monika stutters. Peter and Monika's faces are now 2 inches apart from each other. Peter feeling the heat of the moment then decides to kiss Monika. Monika is taken aback, but eventually gives in. Monika and Peter are now in a full on makeout session. Peter then slides his hand down Monika's hip down to her exposed thigh. Monika moans with pleasure before grabbing Peter's hand. She breaks the kiss and starts to speak. "W-wait...I'm not ready yet." Monika then looks longingly into Peter's eyes. Peter then looks back. "You're not mad are you?" Monika asks. "No." Peter answers. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Monika asks. "Of course. If you're not ready, I won't push anything on you." Peter says. "Thanks Peter...you really are the best boyfriend ever." Monika replies. "And if anyone ever, tries to harm you. Tell me. Because I will find them." Peter threatens.

Peter still on top of Monika, Molly then opens the door. "Um, did I come in at a bad time?" Molly asks.

"What did I tell you about knocking?!" Monika shouts. "Sorry, but Mom just wanted me to tell you that your laundry is ready to be swapped over." Molly says.

 **~ THE LAUNDRY ROOM ~**

Monika was putting her dried clothes into her clothes basket and putting her wet ones into the dryer when she was done. "So...that was pretty awkward." Peter tried to break the tension in the air. "Yeah...hey Peter." Monika replied. "Yeah?" Peter responds. "You've been over to my house a lot...when am I gonna be able to go over to your house?" Monika asks. Peter looks down. "I don't really know." Peter replies. Monika looks at Peter with concern, but in the end says nothing.

 **~ THAT NIGHT ~**

Peter was lying in his bed. Arm over his head. "We have an alarm going off at Amanda's Jewels, south of Harlem." Said the voice over Peter's police scanner. Peter get's up and changes into his Spider-Man costume. He perches on his windowsill. "Well, here I go again." Spider-Man said. Spider-Man then jumped out of his window and started swinging towards Amanda's Jewels.

 **~ AMANDA'S JEWELS ~**

Spider-Man just arrived. "Spider-Man thank god you're here." Said an officer that was in obvious distress. "Happy to help officer. That's the problem?" Spider-Man asks.

"Some burglar came in here." Said the officer. "What makes this person so different?" Spider-Man asks. "This person left almost no clues." Replied the officer. "What? How's that possible?" Spider-Man asked. "I don't know. The only thing we have on her is a possible direction she could've went in." Explains the officer. Spider-Man squints and tilts his head. "Which direction?" Spider-Man asks. The officer then points behind Spider-Man. "Appreciate it officer." Spider-Man then swings off. The officer smiles up at Spider-Man. "He's not the hero we needed...but the hero we deserved." The officer said. "Stop trying to make him sound like Batman!" Shouted another officer from behind. "Go home Gary." Says the officer.

Spider-Man is swinging in the direction. "I hope this is the right way. If we can't catch this person, well...they might strike again." Spider-Man explains to himself. Spider-Man starts swinging down an alleyway before a familiar ringing happened in his head. Spider-Man turned around only to get caught up in a cable. Spider-Man was tied up in this alleyway. He started to see a figure lurking in the shadows. "Show yourself!" Spider-Man shouted. "Oh spider, you wish I could show you this face." Said an almost seductive female voice. Just then a face drops down in front of Spider-Man, she is also upside down. She has white hair that's down (It's fallen down cause she's upside down.) She has a black eye mask that covers her cheekbones up to the bridge of her nose. She's wearing a very by the looks of it tight black bodysuit. There's a noticeable zipper down the middle. "Who are you? You fooled those cops very easily." Spider-Man says. "The name is Black Cat. And I just crossed your path." Said Black Cat. Black Cat then zips up and disappears leaving Spider-Man just hanging there. "Uh...cat? Here kitty kitty." Spider-Man teased. "Aw, shit."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SCHOOL SHOOTING**

 **Well there's chapter one of Season 3! Sorry it took awhile to release. So I want you to predict who the villain of this season is gonna be. You can guess any Spider-Man villain. It can't be a villain that we've already seen though. So Scorpion, Rhino, and the Lizard are all taken off of the list. Well, until next time… See Ya!**


	22. School Shooting!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 22 - School Shooting

 **Hey, so this chapter might be uncomfortable for some people to read. I know that School Shootings are a serious matter. If you're uncomfortable reading this chapter then just skip it alright? Nothing that important will come from it.**

Peter was heading to his 6th period class. (Period? Hour? Whatever.) Peter had just arrived. Around 20 minutes pass by before a voice comes on over the intercom. "All students and teachers please stay in your rooms. There is a man outside who says he has a gun." Peter listens carefully.

" _Stay in your rooms...damnit! If he gets inside we're all screwed. What do I do if he gets in here?"_ Peter thinks.

Natsuki was also in the same classroom as Peter. They had this class together. "Uh oh." Natsuki mutters under her breath.

Just then the voice over the intercom comes on again. "Everybody stay calm...the man has just entered the building, he says he will shoot anyone he sees. Stay in your classrooms. Janitors stay in your offices." The voice is more shaky and scared.

" _What the hell am I supposed to do?! I've gotta create a distraction! I've gotta stop him! I just hope Monika's safe."_ Peter thinks.

 **~ MONIKA'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Monika was sitting at her desk. The entire classroom was quiet. Monika and Yuri were in the same class this period.

" _I feel so bad for Sayori...she's all alone this period. None of her friends are with her this period."_ Monika thought.

 **~ PETER'S PERSPECTIVE ~**

Peter was thinking of strategies to get out of his classroom. " _I can't think of anyway! Maybe the teacher will be willing to just let me out!"_ Peter thought.

Peter stood up and walked over to his teacher. "Hey, is it alright if I go to the bathroom?" Peter asks.

"Didn't you hear the front office? They said no one leaves their classroom! Now sit down." The teacher whispers.

Peter walks back and sits down at his desk.

" _Peter looks like he's really worried. I wonder why. I hope he's okay."_ Natsuki thinks.

Peter was currently looking all around the room trying to see a way to escape while still hidden. Just then a familiar ringing happens in Peter's head. " _Spider Sense!"_ Peter thinks. Peter then watches as an armed man knocked down the door and started shooting at everybody. Thankfully almost everybody made it out. The only one who was hit was Natsuki. She was hit in the stomach. The class then goes into one corner, Natsuki being carried by another student. The man aimed his gun at the teens. Right before he could pull the trigger a book slaps the man across the back of the head. He turns around to see Mr. Ichijo. " _Mr. Ichijo...don't do this."_ Peter thinks. "If you're gonna shoot at somebody...you're gonna shoot at me." Mr. Ichijo said. The man dropped his gun to give Ichijo a proper fist fight. The man cracked his knuckles and rolled his head. "CHILDREN RUN!" Mr. Ichijo shouted at the top of his lungs, all of the children started running and Ichijo then punched the attacker in the face. Peter and the other kids were running down the hall. " _Too many people...can't change now."_ Peter thinks. Peter then spots Monika and Yuri running. Sayori had was shortly behind them. Peter catches up to them. "What's happening?" Monika asks.

"Mr. Ichijo is fending off the attacker." Peter explains.

Monika turns her head back to facing the crowd.

" _Natsuki!"_ Peter remembers.

Peter then runs back and finds Natsuki. "Hey you're gonna be alright." Peter says. Natsuki squints. "P-Peter?" Natsuki asks.

"Yeah, it's me and I'm gonna get you out of here." Peter explains. Peter then picks up Natsuki bridal style and runs down the hall. Natsuki now looks at Peter with a different opinion. " _Peter? He...he came back for me? Even after I said all of those terrible things about him?"_ Natsuki thinks.

Once outside Peter puts Natsuki down on a stretcher. "I'm going back in." Peter said.

Peter then runs into the building once inside Peter starts taking off his clothes. He takes every layer until he's in his Spider-Man suit. He then puts on his mask and his gloves. Spider-Man then shoots a web up the stairs and pulls himself up them. Spider-Man then runs to the classroom.

Once Spider-Man gets there he witnesses as Mr. Ichijo getting pumped with bullets. Spider-Man widens his eyes. He was so close. He was too close. Spider-Man then enters the room and disarms the man throwing him into the wall and webbing him there. Spider-Man then goes to Ichijo. "Are you okay?" Spider-Man asks with an obvious shaky voice. Mr. Ichijo has blood coming from his mouth. His chest is full of bullets. "Mr. Ichijo?" Spider-Man says. There is no response. "Ichijo? Raku?" Spider-Man says. Spider-Man then grabs his arm and checks his pulse. There is no pulse. Spider-Man takes off his mask. "N-n-no...he can't be...he...he's dead." Spider-Man says.

"Today wasn't saved by me...it was saved by Raku Ichijo." Spider-Man confirmed. Spider-Man put his mask back on and carried Raku's body outside and gave it to a Paramedic. "I'm sorry...but I couldn't save him." Spider-Man says. Spider-Man then starts swinging away.

Spider-Man is now sitting on the edge of a very tall building. He pulls his mask off and underneath his mask there's tears. His face is red. Spider-Man starts balling.

"I'm sorry…" Spider-Man whispers to himself.

 **~ TWO WEEKS LATER ~**

Peter, Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Onodera...Raku's wife. They were all there at his funeral.

"He lived a coward...but died a hero. Saving Hundreds upon thousands of lives. He will live on in our hearts forever." Said the priest.

" _I feel so bad for Onodera. She's alone now...as far as anyone knows, she doesn't have kids."_ Peter thinks.

 **~ 2 HOURS LATER ~**

Spider-Man starts perching on a building. "So what're you thinking?" Asks Yuri Watanabe from behind Spider-Man. "I think I screwed up...thanks to me, Onodera's all alone. And a teacher just died." Spider-Man says.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Yuri asks. "I'm gonna forever be in his debt...a debt I can never repay. He's more of a hero then I'll ever be." Spider-Man comments.

Yuri walks away. Spider-Man is left now sitting on the edge of the building. Tears start to run down his face again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN DINNER DATE!**

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry that this one was a little darker than the other ones. Anyway until next time, See Ya!**


	23. Dinner Date!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 23 - Dinner Date!

 **Before I start this chapter I just wanna say… R.I.P Stan Lee.**

Peter was sitting at his desk. He was typing on Google Docs...this feels kinda meta. Anyway, Peter was typing instructions on how to create a web gadget he was thinking of. The gadget was called an impact web. When fired at someone it could launch them up to 30 feet away! Peter then heard his phone vibrate. He grabbed it and answered. "Hey what's up Monika?" Peter asked.

"Hi Petey! So today's the day!" Monika said.

" _Petey? Is that her nickname? Well I'll accept it if she gives it to me."_ Peter thinks.

"Yup. Finally going on that Dinner Date we've been planning." Peter says. "I can't wait!" Monika responds.

"Neither can I!" Peter replies. "Aaaand maybe if you're a good boy you'll get a little treat." Monika says. "Treat? What do you mean?" Peter asks. "I'm ready Peter. I'm ready to be punished by you." Monika smiles. Peter's nose starts bleeding. "P-Peter? You okay?" Monika asks. Peter comes back to reality. "Yeah...so if I'm good you'll let us...do it? What exactly does "Be Good" mean?" Peter asks.

"It means you can't run off all the time. You have to stay with me all night. And hold me." Monika whispers that last part. "Alright Monika...I'll stay with you the entire time." Peter says.

"Bye love you!" Monika says. "Love you too!" Peter says before hanging up. Peter stands up. "I could really go for some chips." Peter walks out of his room and goes downstairs. He walks past Aunt May and straight into the kitchen.

 **~ 6 HOURS LATER ~**

Peter was getting ready for his date. He wore a dark red jacket a black shirt blue jeans and black shoes. He put his Spider-Man suit underneath it just in case. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave but you never know.

"Bye Aunt May love you!" Peter says on his way out the door.

Peter shuts the door behind him and Monika is waiting for him at the fence of his house. "Hi Petey." Monika says with a cute tone. "Hey Monika! Ready to get this show on the road?" Peter asks. "I'm as ready as you are!" Monika replies. Monika is wearing Pink sweater, black spandex pants, a Green Skirt, and of course...her signature white boe.

Peter and Monika then locked their elbows and started walking.

Peter was looking all over the place.

" _I remember last time I went out...Sayori. That was such a long time ago. That's the night that Uncle Ben died. I've gotta stay vigilant. Make sure that no one tries to hurt Monika."_ Peter thinks.

Peter and Monika finally make it to the Cafe. They walk in and take a seat. A waitress passes by them. "I'll be with you in a second!" Says the waitress as she passes them. "Alright." Peter responds.

Monika looks at Peter. "Nice place! You picked well." Monika says. "Whaddya expect from me?" Peter responds.

"Now all you need to do is survive without leaving me." Monika says. "But what about bathroom breaks?" Peter questions.

"Hmm...you can have 2 max." Monika says.

Just then the waitress from earlier comes from behind. "Hi what can I get you?"

"I'll have the Mediterranean Salad." Monika says.

"I'll have the Classic French Tuna Salad." Peter said.

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders." Replied the waitress.

She walks away and Monika and Peter continue to chat. They talk about various things such as school, friends, the Literature Club, and many more things.

Peter and Monika had eaten all of their food. Peter had paid and they'd walked out of the cafe.

Peter and Monika decide to go down an alleyway for a shortcut.

Monika started to shiver. It was November after all. "Need my jacket?" Peter asked. "N-no I'll be fine." Monika shivers. The next thing Monika feels is a jacket wrap around her. Monika looks up at Peter. "Hey I'm a gentlemen alright." Peter says. "B-but you'll get cold." Monika says. "I'll be fine. Trust me." Peter replies.

"Looks like we got us some fresh meat." A very grainy voice says that.

The man who owns the voice then steps out of the shadow. "Who am I gonna have to kill today." Says the man.

Peter puts Monika behind him.

The man then pulls out a nail bat.

" _Guys smart. He uses a weapon."_ Peter thinks.

Just then a giant truck pulls up behind the man. Back facing him. The trailer opens up revealing a very bright light. There's a man standing in the bright light, but the light is too bright to make anything out. The in the trailer grabs the man in the alleyway by the head. He turns him to face him. "What did I tell you?" Asks the man in the trailer. "N-not to attack random people." Says the man with a hint of fear in his voice. "Exactly. And what are you doing?" Asks the man. He has a deep grainy voice. "A-a-attacking random people." Says the man with more fear surrounding his voice. "Now go help Rick." The man then throws the attacker in the truck.

He turns around to view Peter and Monika. "I'm so sorry this had to happen. Hopefully we can put aside this encounter and forget this ever happened." Says the man.

The man began to shut the trailer door before Peter spoke up. "What's your name?" The man stops and looks at Peter. "Names Hammerhead." He says. He then slams the doors to the trailer and the truck drives off.

Monika breaths a breath of relief. "I was so scared." Monika said. "You were so brave putting yourself in front of me." Monika says. Peter turns to get a better view of Monika. "Hey, I'd rather me get hurt than you get hurt." Peter says.

Monika smiles sweetly. Peter and Monika then start to walk.

 **~ MONIKA'S APARTMENT ~**

Everybody was asleep at Monika's apartment. Monika and Peter walk over to Monika's bedroom door. Monika stops Peter. "What are we doing here?" Peter asks. "Well I did say that you'd get a reward for staying with me all night." Monika says with a flirty look on her face. Peter's face then turns red. Monika then pulls out a condom from her pocket. She then grabs Peter's shirt and pulls him into a deep kiss. Peter opens the door behind her and they fall into the bedroom, Monika closing the door quickly. Monika and Peter wake up the next morning having lost something.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN ELECTRIC BOOGALOO**

 **Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. I just didn't really know what to do with this chapter. I decided to introduce Hammerhead though. Just to get it out of the way. Anyway, as I said of the beginning of the chapter R.I.P Stan Lee. You were my hero. Excelsior.**


	24. Electric Boogaloo!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 24 - Electric Boogaloo!

Peter is sitting in class when an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention all students of Stan Lee High School. Due to recent events the Homecoming dance will be delayed. We'd also like to tell everyone about the new memorial in honor of Mr. Ichijo. It's at the front of the school right before you enter through the office."

Peter looked down. Peter was possibly one of the most hurt people. His wife being the most hurt. The occurrence taught Peter that just because he has these amazing powers. Super Strength, Super Speed, The ability the cling to most surfaces, and a precognitive Spider-sense doesn't mean that he can't save everyone. He's still (mostly) human. He's just an 18 year old in his Senior year of High School. He and Spider-Man are two different people. Peter Parker is quiet and smart, while Spider-Man is loud, smart, strong, fast, and amazing.

" _I wonder if there was something I could've done differently."_ Peter thought.

 **~ 2 HOURS LATER ~**

It was Peter's 5th hour. This was Peter's English class. The class he had with Natsuki.

"You always use quotation marks when you symbolize somebody speaking in text. An example of this…" The teachers voice started to drone out. Peter looked all around him. The world was like slow motion. He could see the sweat coming off of the teachers forehead. He looked to his left. He saw a window with the December sky snow fell from the sky as he could hear his own breath and everyone else's.

Just then he felt a familiar tingling feeling at the base of his skull. He turned to his left to view the window again. The window lit up yellow. Just then the window blew up. Causing some of the students to fly to the back wall, including Peter.

The man responsible was hidden in the smoke of the exploded wall. Once the smoke cleared it revealed a man who was bald with a scar in the shape of a star, he wore a green and black jacket that had little pointed edges near the opening of the chest. The opening in the chest had a yellow shirt. He wore green pants with black boots. His arms had grey fingerless gauntlets.

" _Time for Spider-Man I guess?"_ Peter thought.

"I'd like to take my daughter home." The man said.

Natsuki recognized the man. Not just from his appearance, but from his voice. It was her father.

 **2 DAYS AGO**

Natsuki was walking down the hallway that led to all of the bedrooms. This wasn't a very long hallway. She overheard her father talking to himself in his bedroom. She leaned in and cupped her ear to the door.

"I can feel the power...surging through me." That's what Natsuki heard. What it meant she didn't know. "I have...power over everyone else now. No one can take this away from me." Her father continued to speak.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Natsuki looked down.

" _So this is what he meant."_ Natsuki thought.

Natsuki was the only one in the room now.

"Well daughter...would you like to come home?" After the man said this a book hit the back of his head. He turned around to see the one and only Spider-Man hanging upside down.

"I don't think anybody wants to go home with that, wait did you say daughter?" Spider-Man says.

"Ah Spider-Man. If you were smart you'd back off." Said the man.

"Hmm. Nah. Backing off isn't really my thing. But long overused jokes are!" Spider-Man replies.

Just then his Spider-Sense started tingling. He leaped out of the way landing on his hand and knee (Both right) next to Natsuki. A yellow lightning bolt shot out of the man's hand and hit right were Spider-Man was.

"So what do I call you? Zappy Zap? Lightning Butt? Dubstep?" Spider-Man jokes.

Spider-Man stands up. "No...you can call me, wait did you say dubstep?" Asks the man.

Spider-Man's eyes sort of widened at this.

"Well yeah. It's a pretty popular type of music. Pretty unique stuff." Spider-Man says. "I mean not really my cup of tea but, there a lot of people who'd go to your concerts."

"Yeah, I could see that wor- hey! Stop distracting me!" The man said cutting himself off. "As I was saying. You can call me… Electro."

Electro then smashed his hands on the floor and pulled out two big wires. He then sparked them both and Spider-Man jumped out of the way. Below him the ground exploded.

Spider-Man jumped and landed on Electro he twisted around Electro now at his back. Electro flew back and slammed Spider-Man up against the wall. Spider-Man stuck to the wall while Electro moved. Electro turned around and shot electricity at Spider-Man. He dodged it by jumping off of the wall. Spider-Man shot two weblines onto Electro and pulled him towards himself. Electro grabbed the weblines and shot electricity through them. This electrocuted Spider-Man and blew up up his web-shooters.

Spider-Man blew back and hit the wall. Half of his mask was torn. The other side was intact except for the lense was broken.

Spider-Man fell to the floor. The other half of his mask fell to the floor revealing Peter Parker's face.

Electro has a slight shocked expression on his face before smiling. "Hello Peter Parker." Says Electro.

Natsuki who was still in the room had the look of complete shock on her face. " _P-Peter? Peter is Spider-Man"_ Natsuki thought.

Peter let out three long breaths. "W-who are you?! H-How do you know who I am?!" Peter shouts.

"Natsuki says so much about you." Electro says.

Peter looks down. He then looks over to Natsuki. His face has horror written on it. Peter then looks over to Electro. 'Y-yo-you're Natsuki's father." Peter says.

Electro then grows his grinch like smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN TIME SQUARE SHOWDOWN**

 **And Merry Christmas! Sorry for not uploading in a while. But hey it kind of works this is my Christmas gift to you! I wanted to do an actual Christmas special but we'll see about next year. If the series isn't finished by then. Remember T-Series ain't nothin but a Bitch Lasagna. See Ya!**


	25. Times Square Showdown!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 25 - Times Square Showdown!

 **I saw Into the Spider-Verse recently and I'm not exaggerating when I say that it's legit the best movie I've ever seen.**

Spider-Man slowly stood up. Electro held his hand up to Natsuki. "Stay here. Daddy has some work to do." Electro said. Electro then shot two powerful yellow bolts of electricity at Spider-Man knocking him out of the building onto the ground below. "Fuck. This is gonna suck." Spider-Man mumbled. Spider-Man started to get up before getting uppercutted by Electro sending him high into the air, Electro then shot up to Spider-Man, grabbed his ankle and spun him. He then threw Spider-Man and it had so much force that it landed him in time Square. The force of the landing was so much that it scared people and made them run away. Electro then shot electricity at Spider-Man. Spider-Man tried getting up but couldn't.

"Looks like the itsy bitsy spider couldn't get up the water spout." Electro says as he flies slowly towards Spider-Man.

"That makes no sense. It isn't even raining." Spider-Man Mumbled.

Electro squints and then picks up Spider-Man by the collar. "Ugh." Spider-Man mumbles. Spider-Man then kicks Electro's face causing Electro to stumble a bit, letting go of Spider-Man. Spider-Man falls to the ground and gets up. Spider-Man gets in a fighting stance.

"Let's do this." Spider-Man says.

Electro dashes towards Spider-Man and he jumps over Electro. Spider-Man then shoots two webs attaching to Electro and he swings him towards the red stair seating thing that Times Square has. (I don't live in New York.) Electro crashes through it. He rises and shoots electricity at Spider-Man but Spider-Man dodges it and lands on a lamp post. Spider-Man leaps at Electro and grabs his face as he passes by. Spider-Man swings all around and throws Electro into the pavement.

"Please tell me that's it." Spider-Man says to himself.

"Not even close." Electro rises up again and shoots lightning bolts at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man dodges the first one but gets hit by the second one. Spider-Man hits the ground and gets back up. Electro kicks him back into the ground.

Electro shoots two lighting bolts at Spider-Man and holds them there for around 6 seconds.

Spider-Man's heartbeat stops. Spider-Man just died. Electro looks at him for a couple of seconds and then shoots him with two more lighting bolts, holding them for 10 seconds. "We ain't done yet arachnid." Electro says.

Spider-Man comes back to life and starts crawling away. "C-cmon. Gotta...get way." Spider-Man whispers to himself.

"I ain't goin anywhere." Electro replies.

Spider-Man turns around and shoots two webs at Electro. He pulls Electro towards himself and then kicks him into the edge of a building. Spider-Man then makes a quick getaway.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Peter and Natsuki were the first two in the Literature Club. Peter sighs. "Listen what you saw yesterday, I can expl-" "I understand." Natsuki interrupted Peter. "I know what I saw and...I understand." Peter has a relieved look on his face. "But I have one question." Natsuki says.

"How'd this happen?" Natsuki asks with a quizzical expression. Peter looks straight into Natsuki's eyes. Peter's about to speak before Sayori bursts into the room.

"Hi guys!" Sayori chimes. "Hey Sayori." Peter replies.

Sayori skips over to the teachers desk. She pulls out a book and starts reading it.

"Anyway, the day we went to the library 1 month ago when I still wore glasses, I got bit by a spider and I gained these powers." Peter explains.

"Ooh! Are you telling Natsuki how you became Spider-Man?" Sayori asks.

"Not so loud!" Peter tells Sayori. "Wait she knows?!" Natsuki asks.

"Yeah, she was the one who witnessed me gain my powers." Peter explained.

"So she's known this entire time?" Natsuki asks. "Yes she's known the entire time." Peter replies.

"And now my father's attacking you." Natsuki says. "Yeah, Natsuki's uncle tried killing me last month." Peter responds.

"You mean that Scorpion guy? That's Sayori's uncle?" Natsuki asks.

Sayori looks down with a saddened look on her face rubbing her arm as she nods. "Look the focus point is that Natsuki's dad is a madman. And now he has superpowers. And wants to kill me." Peter explains.

"So you want our help?" Sayori asks. "Yes." Peter replies.

"How are we supposed to help you? You're Spider-Man." Natsuki says.

"Yes, but even Spider-Man needs help sometime." Peter explains. "Yay! I can't wait to go on an adventure!" Sayori shouts.

Monika closes the door behind her asking "What adventure?" Everybody turns around. "Um...Sayori just bought Adventure Island 3 for the NES." Peter says. Monika raises an eyebrow. "Well, okay." Monika says.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN YOU'RE HIRED!**

 **So I wanted to say something before I ended off this chapter. This Sign off is a little bit longer than usual. I just wanted to say Happy New Year! It's officially 2019. 2018 to me went by really quickly, so 2019 probably won't be any different. Also, this story will be split into 2 halves. Everything up to chapter 50 is the first half, and everything after that up to chapter 100 will be the second half. I still have a LOT of ideas for this series. After the series ends there are going to be 10 mini-series taking place after the series. Remember to review. And that'll be all for now! See ya!**


	26. You're Hired!

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 26 - You're Hired!

 **Hey! So before I start this chapter I just wanted to tell you to go to my OVA of this series! It's called Friends with Benefits! Also make sure to review both this story and that one! Peace!**

"I can't believe I let Natsuki know who I am!" Peter says in obvious distress. "It's okay Petey! Maybe she can help out!" Sayori chimes. "Oh, you mean like you?" Peter questions sarcastically. "Yup!" Sayori replies.

" _That was rhetorical."_ Peter thought. "Anyway! I need to find a way to stop Electro!" Peter says. "El-ec-tro? Sayori questions. "That's Natsuki's dad. He told me to call him that." Peter responded. "Oh!" Sayori realizes. "Yeah. I don't really know how though." Peter says in distress. "I know! You could swing in and pow, pow, pow!" Sayori exclaims while punching the air. " _Oh Sayori, never change."_ Peter thought. "Well, see ya later." Peter replies. "Bye-Bye Petey!" Sayori says as she waves. Peter walks up to his mailbox and opens it. "Let's see, bills, bills, Bugle, blackmail from Scorpion telling me that if I don't break him out of prison he'll hurt my family, wait..WHAT!? Why would the Bugle send me a letter?" Peter questioned himself.

Peter walked inside of his house and threw the bills on the coffee table for May to get later. Peter took the Bugle and the blackmail up to his room. Peter shut the door and opened the letter from the Bugle. "Dear Peter Parker, we've sent this letter to 10 other people in hopes to get a new photographer since our last one quit. We hope you can get some pictures of Spider-Man and give them to us. Sincerely Robby." Peter read out. Peter got a smile on his face. "Yes! How convenient is that!" Peter shouted. "Good thing Aunt May isn't home." Peter said to himself. Peter then suited up and jumped out of his window with his camera.

Spider-Man swung throughout the city. He found nice little spot on top of a building. "Alright, so I think it'd be cool if I set the camera here…" Peter placed the camera on the edge of the building and webbed it there "and I jumped over it." Spider-Man said to himself. Spider-Man then performed the shot and it looked perfect! There was no way the Bugle could pass this up! "It's garbage." Said the man at the desk. "Wait what?" Peter said. "I'll give ya 50 bucks for it." Said the man at the desk. "Jonah this picture is amazing! How could you not see that he's the one we've been looking for!" Robby explained. "Fine. I want 10 pictures of Spider-Man in action by tomorrow evening! Chop Chop!" Jonah exclaimed.

 **THAT NIGHT**

Peter was lying in bed. "How am I gonna get 10 photos of myself in action by tomorrow evening. In action!" Peter sits up. "I mean, this is New York City! It's not like crime goes on all the time! It' ..like...crime goes on...all the time." Peter said again but slowly. "I got this! This'll be a sinch!" Peter exclaimed to himself. Peter lied down again. "I'll show that J. Jonah Jameson who's boss!" Peter said as he shut his eyes.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Spider-Man is standing at the edge of a building. "Hmm… 10 pictures of Spider-Man in action by noon…" Spider-Man mimicked "no problem! This is New York City! Crime happens all the time!" Spider-Man states. "All I have to do is wait for some crime to go down!" Spider-Man says optimistically. "Hand over the purse lady!" Shouted a man from the alleyway underneath Spider-Man. "Speak of the devil." Spider-Man said while raising an eyebrow. Spider-Man crawled down to about halfway of the wall to setup the camera and set the timer. "That's good!" Spider-Man said. Spider-Man then jumped down kicking a guy in the face and the camera flashed! Notifying Peter that it'd taken the picture. Spider-Man continued to beat up the other thugs and when he was finished he took a look at the picture. Peter continued the cycle of this all day, until he finally finished at 11:00 AM. Spider-Man sat on the edge of a building with the printed out pictures in his hands. "Perfect! And an hour to spare!" Spider-Man comments. "Y'know I would've expected something bad to happen by now, resulting in my pictures getting taken away…" Spider-Man waited for about 5 seconds "Guess not." Spider-Man shrugged and got up and swung to the Daily Bugle

 **THE DAILY BUGLE**

"Peter these pictures are amazing! How'd you get these?" Robbie asks. "It's my own personal secret." Peter replies. Just then J. Jonah Jameson the owner of the Daily Bugle, walked out of his office. "Alright kid, you've got the job." Jonah states. "Ah sweet!" Peter says while pulling his fist down in a victory state. "But, if you screw up once, your out of a job." Jonah continued. "Oh…" Peter also continued. "Don't worry about me Jonah! I've got this under control!" Peter states. "You better Parker." Jonah replied.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"So yeah, I got a job now." Peter tells Sayori as they wait for the others to join the two of them in the club. "That cool! So you're making money now?" Sayori asks. "Pretty sure, that's what having a job means...getting money. Well, maybe not." Peter explains. "That means you can buy me food more often!" Sayori chimes. "Since when have I ever bought you food?" Peter questions. "Tomorrow." Sayori says as she looks away. "Nice try Sayori. I'm not as gullible as you." Peter responds. "Hey, that's mean!" Sayori says. "Is it?" Peter replies while hopping off of the desk he was sitting on. Just then Monika entered the room. "Nice to see I'm the last one here!" Monika says. "Yeah, now that you're here, I feel like Natsuki's gonna be the last on this time." Peter responds. Monika giggles. "Yeah, It's always usually me or her." Monika says. "I sometimes have a feeling that you look at the time and just go, "Oh! It's time for me to be late for the Literature Club!" Seriously it happens way too much!" Peter says as an obvious joke. "Wait why would they trying to be late?" Sayori asks from behind Peter. Peter turns around to see Sayori. "Sayori...it was a joke...I don't know if you got that, but yeah, 'sa joke." Peter explains to the oblivious Sayori. "What a joke?" Everyone turns around to the entrance to see that Yuri was the indeed the person behind the voice. "Nothing. You see Natsuki coming down here?" Peter asks. Yuri just shakes her head no. "Looks like Natsuki's late again." Monika says. In response Peter whispers to Monika "You think she's too short to see the clock?" Monika then giggles a little. "I'm here!" Natsuki says as she slams open the door. "Guess not." Peter responds to his own question. "So what're we doing today Ms. President?" Peter asks Monika. "I don't really have that much planned for today, I guess today's just a free day." Monika explains. Everyone shrugs. "It works." Natsuki comments. "A little too much, I finished my book yesterday, this gives me time to find a new one." Yuri comments. "I'm fine with that!" Sayori comments cheerfully. "Uh, insert snarky comment here." Peter says. Everyone slowly looks at him with a questioning look. "What? I don't got anything!" Peter explains. Everyone looks away and turns their own separate ways. Peter however followed Sayori, he knows her the best so...why not?

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THIS IS AWKWARD**

 **Hey! I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that! I kind of just let things happen, and little did I know that so much time had passed by. But hey, I'm back! Remember to always neuter your pets! See Ya!**


	27. Some Regret

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 27 - Some Regret

 **Hey, sorry for not updating for the last...how long has it been? 0_0 It's been two entire Months?! Jesus, I need to update more. But yeah, I've been really out of the whole thing. I kinda got bored. But I'm forcing myself to get this story done! Let's continue!**

Peter walks into the Literature club and looks around. "Hm, first one here." Peter told himself. "I wouldn't say that." Peter looks over to the closet to see Natsuki standing by the closet. "Oh, hey Nats." Peter says with a little wave. "Hey Spidey." Natsuki says that with a little smile. Peter silently laughs at Natsuki calling him Spidey. "You're pretty early aren't you? You're usually the last person here." Peter responds. "I like to subvert expectations." Natsuki says with a snarky tone. "Woah, you sure you even know what the word subvert even means?" Peter asks. Natsuki gets a little angry. "Ggh! Ggh!" Natsuki struggles to get out a retort. Then Sayori walks in. "Yo Sayori." Peter talks. "Hi Petey." Sayori responds. "So, hows being Spider-Man going?" Sayori asks. Peter is taken aback by this. "Actually, I haven't put on the mask ever since Electro defeated me." Peter responds. Both girls are surprised by this. If anyone would give up it would not be Peter. "What so my dad beats you once, and you give up?" Natsuki asks. "I never said I'd given up. I just said that I hadn't put on the mask since then…" Peter pauses "Besides I'm still figuring out a plan to stop him." Everyone looks down. "It doesn't matter right now, we'll find out how to cross that bridge when we get there." That sort of settles the mood. "How about you two come to my house after school to help find out a plan." Peter suggests. "That sounds fun!" Sayori chimes. "Sure, I guess I'll go. Haven't seen my dad since he arrived at the school." Natsuki states. "Perfect we're all up for my house then." Peter replies. "Geez, where is everyone?" Natsuki questions. "Did clubs get cancelled again today?" Sayori asks. Peter flashbacks. Back to when Mr. Ichijo was still alive. "Clubs are cancelled today." Peter's looking down and Sayori takes notice. "Hey Petey, anything wrong?" Peter jumps a little. "Huh, oh nothing, nothing's wrong, just...just thinking about somethings." Peter replies with a solemn tone. "Well if nobody's coming after 20 minutes I'm just gonna assume that clubs were cancelled today." Peter continues. "Come on, I got quick way of getting home." Peter says. Peter, Sayori, and Natsuki all go to the back of the school. "You both might wanna turn around." Peter suggests. "Why?" Natsuki asks. "Well I gotta change into Spider-Man." Peter answers. Realizing what that means Sayori and Natsuki both turn around. Right when they finish turning around Peter speaks up. "Finished!" The two girls turn around to see the Amazing Spider-Man standing right in front of them! Both Natsuki and Sayori look in amazement! "Alright! Hop on my back!" Spider-Man says. Natsuki snaps out of her amazement state and asks "Why?" Spider-Man puts his hands on his hips. "Because this is the quicker way of getting home!" He exclaims. "Wait, so we get to ride Spider-Man?" Natsuki asks. "FUN!" Sayori chimes. "Alright then, if it's set then it's set. Hope on!" Spider-Man turns around and the girls hop on his back. "Hang on tight!" He exclaims. Spider-Man runs up the wall and sprints across the school rooftop before leaping off and swinging home.

 **NEXT UP: THE DEMONS EMERGE!**

 **Once again, it's been quite a while since I updated. I'll try to update more frequently but I'm making no promises. Well, until next time… See Ya!**


	28. The Demons Emerge

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 28 - The Demons Emerge

Peter, Sayori, and Natsuki arrive at Peter's house. Peter crawls up the wall and through the window to get into him and the girls to his room. He pushes Natsuki and Sayori through the window before hopping in himself. Peter shuts the window behind him and takes off his mask. While Sayori is used to the sight of Peter's room by now, Natsuki looks around at all of Peter's things. "Wow, you certainly have better things that I do." Natsuki comments. "Whaddya mean?" Peter asks. Natsuki of course responds in a harsh tone. "Nothing. Now let's continue on why you brought us here!" Peter shrugs. Natsuki and Sayori take a seat on Peter's bed. "So...any ideas?" Peter asks. "Wait you're telling me that you don't have any ideas on what to do?!" Natsuki exclaims. Peter shakes his head. "Listen, that's why I brought you here. We could all collectively come up with ideas and then share them to see what we come up with." Peter responds. "This blows." Natsuki says. "Man, if only there was a way you could electricity proof your suit" Sayori says "That would be really handy." Peter then gets inspired by Sayori's words. "Wait. Electric proof my suit." Peter's eyes widen and he claps his hands as he turns to point at Sayori. "Sayori you're a genius!" Peter compliments. "I am?" Sayori asks looking up at Peter. "Yes! Ugh, why did I not think of it before! If I could apply thick coats of rubber to my suit, I would be untouchable by him!" Peter exclaims. Natsuki smiles at Peter's new found discovery. Natsuki stances on Peter's bed with her knees and exclaims "Yeah! Let's do this!" "No, not you. Just me." Peter says. Natsuki snaps out of her excitement. "What? What do you mean just you?" Peter slightly shakes his head. "Sorry, I just can't risk anyone getting hurt." Peter looks at both of the girls "Okay. I'm gonna wait for him to strike, that's when I'll get him!" "Well, I better get going. I got a shit ton of homework to do. Later!" Natsuki then walks out of Peter's room. Sayori chuckles a little. "She can be pretty mean spirited...just like them." This comment makes Peter snap his heap towards Sayori. "Like who?" Sayori makes the sudden realization that she said that last part out loud. "W-what? Nothing! No one's picking on me!" Sayori replies. "Sayori." Peter says with a stern tone. Sayori looks down. "Some people recently started being really mean to me." Sayori shifts her seating position to have her legs off the end of the bed. "Like how?" Peter asks. Sayori doesn't say anything, all she does is pull her uniform jacket to cover her breasts. Peter notices this small action. "Oh, hell no." Peter says. "Who is it. Cause whoever it is, I'll give them a piece of my mind!" Peter raises a fist as he says this statement. "It's Veronica and her friends." Sayori replies. Peter's eyes widen. "You mean Veronica, the president of the debate club?" Peter asks. Sayori nods her head. "Fuck it. I'll pay her a visit on Monday." Peter says. "Please don't! It'll just make things worse!" Sayori begs. Peter doesn't listen. "It's decided."

 **SATURDAY ~ AREA UNKNOWN ~ 2:32 AM**

"Come on, Fisk doesn't like his weapon shipments being late! Pick up the pace!" Shouts a man armed with a gun. Trucks were being loaded with weapons and explosives. One of the trucks filled up starts to drive out of the shipment yard, once it leaves it immediately stops. "Hey! What the hell are ya doin just sitting there?!" Shouts a man. He walks over to the truck and opens the drivers door, to find him dead. He rushes to the back of the truck and opens the door to find all of the weapons were gone. "Oh no…" The man turns around gets hit in the face with the butt of a gun, the last thing the man heard before passing out were gunshots and screams of pain.

 **SCHOOL ~ MONDAY ~ RIGHT BEFORE CLUBS**

Peter walked down the hall looking for Veronica, he has to confront her. He stops down the hall to ask someone. "Hey, Wallace have you seen Veronica?" He thinks for a second. "No, sorry." "Thanks anyway." Peter walks away and after 3 minutes of looking he gives up. Peter walks into the Literature Club, to find of course find Veronica sitting on a desk alone. "God damnit." Peter whispers. "I heard you were looking for me?" Veronica says. "Yeah, I was." Peter replies. Veronica stands up and walks toward Peter. She turns around and rests her head on his chest. "Why were you looking for me?" Veronica asks. "I wanted to talk to you about Sayori." He answers. Veronica takes her head off of his chest and looks at him. "What about that loser?" Peter's now starting to get angry. "She isn't a loser, and I'd appreciate it if you'd not bully her." Veronica giggles. "Bully? Please, I wouldn't call it bullying, I'd call it...mean spirited teasing." Peter's about to speak when he hears a voice clear behind him. He turns around to see Monika standing in the doorway. "M-monika." He says. "Oh, hi Monika. What brings you here?" Veronica questions. "What brings me here? This is my club!" Monika shouts that last part. She looks furious. "Oh, well Peter was just here asking me out." Veronica says. Peter turns around. "I was not!" "Peter." Peter turns back around to face Monika. "Is this true?" Monika asks. "O-of course not! I'd never cheat on you!" Peter answers. Veronica grabs Peter and pulls him close to her. "He'll be mine." Monika grabs Peter and pulls him close, Veronica doesn't let go. "No he won't be." Monika and Veronica get closer, crushing Peter in both of their D-Cup breasts. While Monika and Veronica keep arguing, Peter was getting suffocated by breasts. Peter then hears a giggle. And looks to see Sayori and Natsuki giggling away. This is when Peter had enough. He shoves Monika and Veronica away. "Both of you need to quit it! Veronica go to your club, Monika behind the desk!" Peter shouts at them both. Veronica leaves and Monika goes behind the teachers desk. Natsuki and Sayori continue giggling. Peter snaps his head toward the two. In fear they both stop giggling. "Did I miss something?" A voice asks. Peter turns his head and the voice was confirmed to be Yuri's. "No, you missed nothing." Peter tells her. Peter walks away leaving Yuri confused and leaving the others scared.

Peter was at home working on his rubber padded suit. When he got a phone call. Monika. Peter answered. "Hey, Peter, sorry for what I did. I know I shouldn't've-``''It's okay." "Wh-what?" Monika replies. "It's not your fault, I just got kinda angry. I should apologize for yelling at you. We still up for the dance?" Peter asks. "Of course." Monika reassures him. Peter looks out his window to see it start to get dark. Another day passed. And the dance being tomorrow.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN POWER OUT**

 **Hey! Once again I haven't updated for a while, so sorry about that. But Season 3 is about to be wrapped up! I've kinda gotten into writing again so hopefully I'll update some more. Well, until next time, See Ya!**


	29. Power Out

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 29 - Power Out

The day of the dance. Wow, this came pretty quickly. At least to Peter it did. " _Now I just need to hope that Electro doesn't attack tonight."_ Peter thought. He was currently sat at his desk finishing up his suit. "Done, now I just need to wait for him to attack again." Peter looked to the right of his desk to see an old photo of Uncle Ben. He looked down and then smiled, "Are you proud Ben?" He looked upon his late uncle's picture for a couple more seconds. He then turns his attention back to his suit "Can't wait to test this out." Peter stands up. A look of pride across his face. Peter walks to his closet, swinging it open to reveal a tuxedo Aunt May had rented out for him to wear to the dance. He throws it on looking extremely dapper. He then does some poses in the mirror, unknowing to him Aunt May was sitting there taking a video. Aunt May lets out a small giggle, and Peter turns to see her holding her phone. "H-hey! Stop that!" Peter reaches out his hand to grab Aunt May's phone, she pulls back her phone and Peter is unsuccessful in his attempt to stop his aunt from posting the video to Facebook. "Hardy har har." Peter says, Aunt May smiles at him. "So, how do I look?" Peter poses for Aunt May. She then inspects her nephew with two fingers on her chin. "You look great." Aunt May smiles and Peter stops posing. Aunt May then sits in the chair still pulled out from Peter's desk. She then starts crying into her hands. Peter kneels down beside his Aunt and comforts her. "What's wrong?" Peter asks. Aunt May replies with almost in-audible words. "I just...I just can't believe how big you've gotten, and I just don't know where the years go." Peter looks down remembering the years, the day he met Sayori, the day he joined the Literature Club, the day he broke his wrist, maybe he'd rather not remember that one. But the day he remembered the most...the day his entire life changed. The day he became Spider-Man. All of these memories had changed his life. He looks back at his aunt. "I don't know were the years go either, but just because I'm an adult, and I'm going to a dance with a girl, doesn't mean that you're not my main girl. I love you Aunt May." Aunt May looks up at Peter. Smiling with tears in her eyes.

 **~ STAN LEE HIGH SCHOOL ~**

Peter arrived at the school dance and walked in to find Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki all hanging out near the food stand. Sayori notices Peter and waves his direction, Natsuki follows after Sayori and flips Peter the bird. Peter walks up to the girls. "Wow, all of you look amazing!" Sayori was wearing a knee length dress that was white and orange. It had orange frilly bits on the bottom and had a cute orange boe on the center of her chest she also wore a cute white see through cartagine, Yuri wore a long purple dress with glitter that shined in the correct lighting, Natsuki was wearing a knee length white and pink dress that had pink frills on the bottom of the dress and on the bottom of her sleeves she was the only one wearing actual shoes instead of high heels, Monika was wearing a long whites dress that had a long light green sash imprinted that ran from her left shoulder to the right hip reconnecting at her left shoulder. "T-thank you Peter, you look very handsome." Yuri uttered out. "Thank you Yuri." Peter showed his gratitude. "So, who ya gonna dance with?" Natsuki asks while playfully punching Peter on the arm. Peter then realizes that he has to dance with all of these girls. All 4 girls surround Peter, hungry for attention.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED IN SPIDER-MAN VS ELECTRO -**

 **Damn. It's been way too long huh? Well, next chapter is the season finale. Please don't be too mad at me. I get it if you are but please don't review saying how mad you are. Please review! See Ya!**


	30. Spider-Man vs Electro

Doki Doki Spider Club! Chapter 30 - Spider-Man vs Electro

The girls surrounded Peter. "Me first!" Monika jumps at Peter and wraps herself around his left arm. " No me!" Sayori then jumps at Peter and wraps herself around his right arm. "I wanna go first!" Natsuki jumps on Peter's back. "I think it would be wise if I were to go first." Yuri then calmly places her hands on Peter's chest. Peter starts to slightly sweat. "U-uh. Uh. Lets go alphabetical order!" Peter suggests. The girls look at Peter quizzically. "That means I go first!" Monika jumps up and wraps her arms around Peter. The other girls let go and cross their arms.

Monika pulls Peter onto the dance floor and wraps her arms around his neck. Peter grabs her by her hips. "Hehe, finally! We're all alone." Monika looks at Peter with lust in her eyes. "It has been a while since we've been alone." Peter looks back at Monika. Monika rests her head on Peters chest, closing her eyes.

 **\- SAYORI POV -**

Sayori looks on at Peter and Monika dancing. Looking sad. " _Why do I feel...sad?"_ Sayori thought. " _How come this hurts me to watch?"_

"Uh, hey Sayori? You okay?" Natsuki's voice penetrates the cold stillness of Sayori's thoughts. "H-huh!" Sayori turns around to look at Natsuki, "Are you okay Sayori?" Natsuki asks with a look of concern. "Y-yeah! I'm fine! Why would anything be wrong?" Sayori shoots her hand up to her shoulders with a nervous sweat dripping down her head. "Umm. I don't believe that for a second. If you need help then you can come to me Sayori. I'm your friend aren't I?" Natsuki puts a consoling hand on Sayori's shoulder. "Natsuki you're up!" Peter says from behind Natsuki. She turns around and walks off with Peter looking back at Sayori as she walks off.

Natsuki and Peter end up on the dance floor. "You don't have to be all fancy with me Peter. Lets just dance!" Natsuki takes Peter by the hand and dances without rhyme or rhythm.

 **\- THE STREETS OF NEW YORK CITY -**

A man wearing a black sweatpants and a light grey sweatshirt. He walked down to the town square, and stopped in front of the main building. Behind the red staircase. Yellow started glowing from head to toe in lightning bolt forms.

 **\- PROM NIGHT -**

"Is it my turn finally?" Sayori asks. "Yes Sayori, it's your turn." Peter replies. "YAY!" Sayori leaps onto Peter and pulls him to the dance area. Sayori wraps her arms around Peter's neck. Peter holds Sayori by her waist. "I've been waiting for this for a while." Sayori comments. "Why's that?" Peter asks, Sayori looks up at Peter and lust fills her eyes. "Because of this." Sayori then moves towards Peter and kisses him. Peter is stunned. He doesn't move away because he doesn't want to embarrass Sayori, he turns his eyes towards the other girls, luckily none of them are looking his way. After a while Sayori breaks the kiss. Sayori looks at Peter in the eyes. "Wow." Peter says. "D-did I do okay?" Sayori asks still staring into Peter's equally blue eyes. "Yeah, you did great." Peter says as he forms a smile on his face. Sayori smiles as Peter holds her close.

Peter and Sayori come back from dancing. "Hey Yuri, it's your turn." Peter tells Yuri while holding his hand out. Yuri turns to Peter and says "No thanks. I already had plans tonight, I just wanted to tease you!" Yuri's face then morphs into cute smile. Peter smiles as well. Then the lights go out and the music stops. Everyone starts panicking, running around screaming, Sayori clings to Peter's arm. "Peter what's happening?" Sayori asks while looking up at him. "He did it sooner that I thought he would." Peter replied. "Who did what?" Sayori asked. Peter looked down at Sayori and whispered to her "Electro cut the power. I have to get to him. I don't know where he is, but when I find him. I'll definitely beat him this time!" Sayori looks at Peter, all she can see is determination. "Goodbye Sayori." Peter runs off down into the hallway, Natsuki giving a passing glance at Peter.

Peter runs down the hall tearing off each piece of clothes revealing his new updated Spider-Man suit. He throws open the school doors leading to the outside and leaps into the air shooting a web onto a lightpost, swinging towards Electro in NYC town square. "Time to put this to the test." Spider-Man blinks his eyes and as he opens them his eyes turn green. "Night vision engaged." Spider-Man swings to Town Square and lands on a water tower near the building Electro was powering up on. "Ah shit." Spider-Man mutters under his breath. Spider looks up at the beaming yellow light caused by Electro. "You got this. Don't doubt yourself." Spider-Man whispers to himself. "Do it so they can live the rest of their lives in peace." Spider-Man looks down at the street. Inside his mask he pulls up a picture of the literature club girls. He looks back and puts away the picture. He leaps from the water tower and swings towards Electro.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Electro shouts from his perch on top of the red staircase. "You're too late! I've already powered up from the electricity in the city! No one will ever have power anymore, they'll have to pay me for power. You could say that I'd be like a god to them." Electro's face turns into a twisted smile. "Sparkles is a pretty good god name." Spider-Man teases, Electro shoots bolts at him only for Spider-Man to jump up before they landed. Spider-Man shoots a web to the side of him and pulls him to the left, he shoots a web onto Electro and pulls him to the ground. "GAH!" Electro shouts in pain, he grabs Spider-Man's web and shoots Electricity though it. Spider-Man's web-shooter then blows up causing him to fly back into a car. "Ow." Spider-Man starts to get up but Electro starts to shoot electricity at him. "I can't get up." Spider-Man says to himself. It doesn't hurt him because of his suit upgrades, but he can't get up, the force of the electricity is pushing him downward into the car. "Come on!" Spider-Man starts pushing himself. But it isn't working. All of a sudden Electro falls to the ground and the person standing behind him was Natsuki! She was holding a wooden baseball bat. "Took you long enough." Spider-Man jokes. He gets up and walks towards Natsuki. "It looks like he's unconscious, we should go." Spider-Man and Natsuki start to walk away from the scene together, until they hear it. "I won't go down that easily!" They stop walking and slowly turn around. Spider-Man grabs Natsuki's arm and whispers in her ear. "Run." Natsuki turns to him "I won't run! Remember how I found you?" Spider-Man looks at Natsuki with a serious look "I will not let you die because of me, I won't let that happen again." Natsuki looks quizzically " _Again?"_ Natsuki thought. Spider-Man shoved her behind a cement barricade. And he leapt just before Electro shot a bolt at him. Spider-Man swings all around Electro before shooting himself at him, he grabs Electro and throws him into a car. Electro looks at what's behind him and shoots electricity into it, picking it up and throwing it at Spider-Man. He dodges and weaves through countless metallic objects Electro was throwing at him. Electro eventually gets a hit on Spider-Man causing him to fly back. He hit a large cement brick and fell to the ground. Spider-Man looked all around him and saw a fire hydrant. "Water, it'll absorb the electricity from him." Spider-Man bolts toward the hydrant and almost makes it before Electro catches him in bolts of electricity. "GAH!" Spider-Man is now in pain. " _What the hell?! But my suit!"_ He looks around his suit and discovers a tear in his suit where the electricity is coming through. He screams in pain. But all of a sudden his green lenses then turn light blue and he shoots electricity at Electro causing Electro to shoot back and hit the building behind him. Spider-Man lands on the ground and starts to get up, running toward the hydrant. He grabbed the hydrant and ripped it from the ground, he grabbed a sewer lid from the broken up ground and curves the water towards Electro. He gets hit by the water and screams in pain, before passing out from exhaustion.

Spider-Man walks toward Electro noting that he's now unconscious, he runs toward where Natsuki is hiding and grabs out from there. "Hey, I did it!" Spider-Man exclaims tiredly. "I'm proud of you! I knew you could do it!" Natsuki hugs him. Spider-Man returns the hug. As the lights and power turn back on all around Manhattan. They break the hug and look around, starting to hear police sirens Natsuki hops on Spider-Man's back and he swings back to prom.

Prom is now back in full swing and Peter and Natsuki arrive again. "Oh Peter! There you are!" Monika runs up to Peter and wraps her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "I was so worried about you." Monika looks up at Peter. "Well, wanna dance?" Monika grabs Peter and runs toward the dance floor, Peter looks to the side and see's Sayori standing there, smiling at him. Peter nods his head at Sayori. Sayori smiles more, and waves at Peter.

 **\- THE NEXT MORNING -**

Peter woke up the next day. He stands up and feels instant pain. "Here comes the pain from being sore. This is for sure my least favorite part about being Spider-Man." Peter takes an extra hour for his morning routine because he's so sore. Peter goes downstairs and finds a green sticky note on the coffee table. reading "Peter, I'm out buying groceries, you looked so peaceful asleep so I didn't wake you up. I'll be back soon" Peter reads and then tosses the note in the garbage bin. Peter walks into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle before hearing his doorbell ring. He opens the door and a girl stood in the door way. "Hi Petey." Monika was standing in the door way. "H-hey. You wanna come in?" Monika smiles and walks into the house. "Haven't been here in a while!" Monika exclaims as she plops down on the couch. Monika was wearing a cute outfit. She was wearing a cute green skirt and a pink spaghetti strap top. "So, hows life?" Peter asks as he sits down across from Monika. "It's been okay, my sister hasn't stopped pestering me about prom and going with you. She thinks we did something funny." Monika explains a lot of how her life has been going. Peter was listening intently. All of this possible, because Spider-Man...had saved the day.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN BEACH DAY**

 **And there you have it! Finally we are moving on to Season 4! Season 4 of Doki Doki Spider Club is here! This was a very long chapter. At least long when it comes to this story. Well, until Season 4 starts...See Ya!**


End file.
